Running away from Time
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: Bella is stuck at age 15,a runner from time itself, and by chance, fate reunites with her twin and is shocked he has become a vampire-meets a vampire who she used to baby sit when human and another remembers her from his human memories and bonds with her.
1. Intro

**Summary: Bella is your ordinary Runner- a third generation time traveler- with the exception of her abnormal black. What happens when she Runs from the year 1500 to the year 2005? When she meets her beloved twin brother who is now a vampire and seems to have found a new family to replace his human one-that included he? Or a boy who she used to babysit when he was younger and is now a vampire? Most drastically, how will Bella's twin brother react when she gets a bit to close to his adopted brother-who just happened to remember her from his human memories- all of a sudden?**

**Crossed between _Underworld_ and _Jumper_**

* * *

The howling grew louder and louder with each stride my horse took through the sickening dark forest. It was smack dab in the middle of the night, full moon shining in glory. The old and new widow trees seemed to loom above of my head as I road past with panic.

I was sure my heart would be beating just as fast as my horses if I had one.

Another howl tore through the silence making me look back in terror-making me regret this action. They were gaining way too quickly in such a short amount of time. Claws glistening like a sword, reflecting off the moonlight and their teeth stained with their last victims blood. Their entire eyeball pitch black just like the looming sky above.

"Faster Anna" I gasped in panic as I urgently tapped my heel on her side. My horse made a whining screech and thrusts forward into a faster sprint. My clad armor clanking against my body, leather boots firmly tucked into the stirrups.

My name is Bella Whitlock, forever stuck at the age of fifteen with wavy mahogany hair that goes down to my waist and two different colored eyes-ones doe like brown and the other wild blue –the color of my twin's own eye color.I'm a runner, not like a running person who is escaping trouble (though I constantly DO do that), but a runner that jumps through different time periods just to annoy the gods. But THEY made me different, THEY made me sprout black wings out of nowhere.

"Why can't these hounds leave me alone?!" I cried out in desperation as I grasped my horses reins tighter. These beasts weren't like their future successors, they couldn't control themselve's in their none-human form- their rage consumes their sight.

"Anna, honey, we don't have much time…all we have to do is get into an open area and you're free to go" I whispered quickly to my horse and glanced above me where the tree's still loomed over us, then behind me to the gaining werewolves- why the heck are they still chasing us? Haven't they already feed? ARGH!

I'm running out of time, how many tree's could there be in one forest? I can't just leave my horse to be eaten by these monstrosities, it's animal abuse! And I can't lift Anna into the air-she's just too heavy.

The down-really down- side of being a runner is that everyone of us is born a human- so we have all the emotions that manipulates our choices-great.

"okay Anna, listen to me-I know you can understand me" I breathed out hurriedly, continuing "there is a path to the east a little way upwards- take it and the Cold Ones will take you in as an army horse- it is the only option we have to stay alive-take the path!", with the last part I unsaddled her and pain ripped through my back making me scream bloody murder- seconds later my wings sprouted through my back, through my clothes and fully spreading out.

Anna whined out an answer just as I lifted myself into the air into a would of black- into a different time, a safer time.

* * *

**Review's will be greatly accepted, as well as questions and suggestions! :)**


	2. Found You

"Isabella Whitlock" I answered the lady behind the desk. I was currently in the year 2005 trying to pass time by enrolling in school- but I am not patient, this lady is typing like there is no tomorrow and is having the slowest conversation with me.

"Okay dear, it is good to have you with us, enjoy your stay here" the lady- I think it's Penny- said with a full blown smile (that practically scared me). She handed me my schedule and a map then sent me on my way.

I had gotten here a bit too early- no money, no car- all feet- so when I exited the office student cars filled up the parking lots, all the normal dull buyers. Nothing fancy or expansive though..there was two cars- a Volvo and a 911 turbo yellow Porsche. Wonder if even this time has snotty rich kids- oh well, time repeats.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" A male voice hollered over followed up by a wolfy whistle. I glanced back to see a group of boys staring at me.

"Hogs" I muttered quietly and headed off to my first period class with a scowl plastered on my face.

Lucky me, I got through to lunch without having to introduce myself in front of the class- really embarrassing , I would have blushed my head off if blood flowed through me. I stayed away from everyone, kept quiet. In a runners life it's better to live alone and not get close to anyone- after all to live we have to run, if you ever stop for a long period of time (I give my stays a year max) you get hunted down and murdered by our creator- lovely.

When I entered the cafeteria I was naturally late and it was buzzing with life, disgusting smells flared into my nostrils. How could these mortals eat such a gruesome food? I held my breath to try and block out the stomach churning smell but I could still taste it on my tongue. Everywhere I looked teenagers were stuffing there faces with junky foods, while talking to there friends with a bright attitude.

I felt a pang of jealousy ring through me, mortals are so very lucky, growing up with a family while I watched mine grow old and die, and making friends I was forbidden to have…

"hm.. screwing the rules can end my misery.." I muttered as I sat down at an empty table in a shadowy corner. I know it is stupid to be talking out loud when no one can hear you.. But it's reassuring knowing that you haven't lost all of you humanity even though your soul died long ago.

"then again suicide is a sin.. Sinners don't go to heaven- so screwing the rules would be the brightest idea I have since I'm already on the list of the devils'". That's what I call the list the devil had, the list of his victims he's waiting to pull down to him when it's there time- surely I'm bound to be on the top fifty, I should feel relieved, but I am a believer in that someday god can forgive my sinful life. "Never Happening" I answered myself dryly.

Maybe enrolling in a school was a bad idea, it's only making me sulk even more than ever. Suicide sounded so good right now.. That fork that pale muscle man is holding would do beautifully, one stab to the brain could end me so quickly ending my sorrow. I could praise that fork right now, praise that sickly pale hand that's holding it. Suicide is a sin, I reminded myself quickly.

"hey bro- here that chick alone in the corner.. I think she's mentally suicide- talking abut sins and suicide to herself" A bell like voice scoffed in a low chuckle, too low for humans to hear, then again I'm not human so I heard this brainiac's first description of me. I've heard voices like his plenty of times, vampires. Great, now my day has officially been ruined! I thought I could just avoid all these earth bound immortals, but I never can.

I didn't hear anyone reply but I had enough sense to know they were all staring at me. Thanks you big jerk of a vampire, I wanted to be the least of anyone's concern and just go by unnoticed. Brilliant, I though untamed werewolves were the most of my problems but no, now I have to deal with a group of teen vampires.

"I… can't read her mind" a silky voice grunted in frustration and the eyes left me, apparently to stare at their 'brother'. Great a mind reader, perfect oh so perfect.

Through this whole thing I never once looked up tp their faces, just continued to stare at that fork… that heavenly fork and the pale hand. Hm.. If I had the chance I could use that fork and pull out these accursed wings..

Pain coursed through my back just as the thought passed- like the wings had a life of their own and did not want to be separated from their life line.

"what's wrong?" that velvet voice asked as he broke the silence between his 'siblings'. I guess he was reading one of their thoughts, why can't they voice out things instead of thinking it? It's not like they know I can hear them.. Right?

I winced as another surge of pain surged through my back. Man that hurt…

"Pain…" a different male voice murmured, it had a swang to it…a southern accent that was also smooth. Pain? What is he talking about? "she's in pain and… annoyance" he continued slowly.

My body jerked up in complete shock that bastard of a vampire was reading my emotions. But that shock immediately turned to sadness, the only one who could read my emotions was my twin.. My dear twin brother who never came back from war. My empty none breathing heart clenched in pain at the remembrance- a side of me glad that my hair was blocking my eyes.

"why did you leave me you fool" I hissed under my breath lowering my head to the tables hard surface. I wish I could cry, to release the pressure that was straining my eyes. "you idiotic fool, without you our family crumbled… idiot" I repeated crossing my arms over my chest to keep my body from shaking.

" sorrow and longing.. It hurts" he murmured and started chocking up.. Like he was absorbing my emotions. Good serves him right for prying out my personal feelings to others. "more hurt-" he was continuing!? I couldn't contain my reaction, the first day in a different time I was going to blow my cover that I wasn't a normal human- but screw it, they didn't have the right to judge or pry.

"for your sake, shut up and hold your tongue!" I screeched jerking out of my seat making it fall and glaring up at the vampire who wouldn't shut his trap.

The whole entire cafeteria fell silent and all attention was directed to me in shock at my sudden outburst.

I froze at the sight of the vampire.. This was a sick, sick, and cruel joke. It can't be, he died over a hundred and fifty years ago.. Right there before my eyes, with the same dirty blond curly hair that was slightly longer then a normal male-cut, kept in an ordinary fashion, and he had the eyes of a vegetarian vampire.. But it was him. My dear twin that looked nothing like me.. A vampire…

"geez Whitlock, what's your problem?" a preppy voice piped up in annoyance.

If realization hadn't dawned on him before, the mention of our last name said it all. His eyes widened in shock and his body was completely still as his 'siblings' stared at him in confusion and concern. It was him… lord help me if this is a joke..

"J-jasper" I chocked backing away until I hit the wall, what if he hated me?

"Bella? Isabella is that you?" Jasper asked standing up from his seat and stared at me in disbelief, and all of his family members shifted their gazes to me. I finally saw all of their perfect faces and my day just got worse- suicide sounded really, really good now.

"Em… Emmett Mcarty..? But.. I.. You were.." my voice was caught up in my throat. That boy holding that god sent fork was none other then Emmett Mcarty, the once little human boy I had babysat when I stopped in his time period to pass time…he too was a vampire? That cute little dimple cheeked boy that made me smile despite myself.

But my world crashed down on me harder when Emmett's eyebrows furrowed down in confusion- he didn't remember me. I knew that when humans were changed into humans they forgot a lot of their human memories or all just really blurry to them. But I had hoped and it brought me further down into my hell hole.

"N-nurse Whitlock?" the velvet voice asked under his breath. The owner of the voice had deep bronze hair and light honey eyes.. Just like Edward Masen and his on Edward Jr… but he had the Spanish influenza…

Too many thoughts banged through my head and my vision fuzzed…so dizzy.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted and jumped over the lunch table and came running to me in panic.

The floor came tumbling upwards to me, but before my body made contact, gentle yet stern arms caught me.. My brother scent didn't change.. So reassuring .

Then everything went black…


	3. formal first look

**Okay on with chapter number 3! Be patient with my slow updates not all of us have the fastest brains or internets! ******** no it's just my brain I guess… anyway onward! Oh I hope I'm not rushing things to quickly in the story- I'm sorta fast with story lines. Read onward~**

"Is she dead?" a voice mused in a jingling voice making me fight for conscience . My eyes fought against me, and my body felt as if it were paralized.

"I-I can't tell..she has no heart beat so I can't….oh god what if she is dead?" My brothers smooth voice rang through my ears and it went into a bit of a hysteric at the end. "Carlisle?" He asked in a panicked voice. Carlisle? Who in the world is Carlisle?

"I'm sorry son, she is techniqly dead physicaly like us… " A voice came out of another direction, seeming a bit fustrated but sad at the same time. Son? But our father is dead, how could he call Jasper son?! Why he had no right at all!

"What is it Jasper? Is something wrong with her?" a velvety voice rang out right behind me – reading my brothers mind again now are we Edward? ARGH! Wake up you stinking body! It feels like I'm under water with all the pressure of a sunken ship on me!

"Some emotions are leaking from her body…" My brother mumbled then let out a releaved sigh "she's alive, her emotions are getting more clear". After he said that I heard multiple sets of sighs – wait how many vampires are in this stinking place- wait where was I? I tested my nose and in came the sent of seven vampires.

"I think she's waking up dear.. everyone give her space.. that meens you too Jasper" A softer- motherly tone spoke up. I tried to lift my eyes again and successfully managed to crack them open a tad to be welcomed by a bright light. I quickly snapped my eyes shut, I would gladly welcom darkness compared to that annoying light.

"Isabella? Sis'?" Jasper's voice rang out and my body was turned up into a sitting position leaving a soothing hand to rub circles on my back. I cracked my eyes open again- really slowly- and my eyes were met by a light liquidly gold. My brother smiled toothily as I looked at his face fully.

"Jasper" I murmured as my body tingled back to life and I urgently pulled my arms around his chest and hugged him with all my might. He chuckled at my enthusiam and slid his arms around my shoulders, hugging me close. I could feel my wings awaken and slowly form in my back because of the pressure that was being put on it. I quickly willed them away and focused on my loving brother.

"Don't scare me like that Isabella, I thought I lost you all over again.." Jasper sighed into my hair and his scent suddenly slammed into me. It was just like home, comforting and welcoming- kind of musky. I was suddenly couscous of the other watching eyes on us. "I swear they won't hurt you Isabella, calm down, they are here to help" Jasper reassured my sensing my uneasieness.

"It happened during the war- your change" I stated more then asked. It had to be, I hadn't seen him since and when I visited our parents funeral he was nowhere to be seen- he wouldn't miss their death for anything…but he did.

"Yes, it did.. I'm sorry I left you.. I knew it must have been hard on maw' and pa' when I stopped sending letters.. I can't imagine what it must have felt for you.." Jasper admitted with a guilty grunt.. oh but if he knew how bad his absence had caused our parents. I had 'passed away' shortly after his departure, so when Jasper stopped sending letters and the general showed up at their door to tell them the news they didn't only have to deal with one of their children's 'death' but now both. It had killed their heart. Three months later maw' and pa' died.

"You have no idea" I muttered sadly as I nodded my head against his chest.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat and I was once again aware of our adience.

"This is a bad time isn't it?" I asked with a sigh as I pulled away from his grasp and stood up from the couch that I had been laying on. I looked around my surroundings and saw a huge living room with a soft white tone to it. It had a flat screen television with a x-box and a Wii hooked up to it - controllers laying untidily around them. A rug was placed neatly in the center with three sofa's surrounding it. And occupying the room were my seven vampire watchers. One I recognized as Edward Masen, the young boy who had 'died' of the spanish infuenza- with his wild bronze hair and green- now gold- bright eyes. Emmett Mcarty was truelly the one that had grown up to me – his little 4 foot figure now stood at a good 6 feet. His small little flabby arms turned into mounds of muscle, Brown eyes filled with life now were wild honey glazed. Jasper himself hadn't changed from the last time a saw him, grew a foot or two, body filled out into a manly figure instead of a slim one, his wild blue eyes replaced with gold ones.

The others were a mystery to me. There was a tiny pixie-like one, standing at maybe 4'10'' at the highest, that was dressed in the 'latest fashion', short raven spiked hair gracing her features and gold eyes sparkling in pure happiness. The next one was like a angel, slightly curled golden locks decending onto her back and a womanly figure that held her clothes perfectly, and gold eyes that were weary. The next was a perfect picture of a mother, honey brown hair curled that danced on her shoulders, honey gold eyes relfecting the warmth that was held by her presence, a good 5'7'' at the least and old fashioned clothes adorning her body. Next to her stood a wealthy looking man dressed in a formal doctor suite, dirty blond hair combed back nealty, golden eyes shining with curiousity and his good 6'1'' figure looming high like a dedicated father… Who were these peo- vampires?

_**Read and Review please! Questions and/or advice would be greatly apreciated **__****__**! **_


	4. mood swing

**Okay so here's the next chapter! This chapter is awkward because of the mood. But it leads up to something meaningful so keep that in mind…**

"_Take a breath, take a step" –All Fall Down, one republic._

**Special Thanks to **.net/u/1732702/Kakabel

"Bella?" Jasper's voice rang out to me, snapping out of my daze. I raised my head to meet his worried gaze and raised my eyebrow at him. Why is he worried? I should be worried; I'm in a room fool of vampires..

"How long did I black out?" I asked ignoring his gaze and glanced around at all the vampires standing before me, they were making me extremely uncomfortable just staring at either me or Jasper. I fixated my gaze to the ground.

"Wait, this has happened before?" The doctor suited vampire asked in a curious manor. I eyed him nervously, and my eyes glanced at Jasper for an answer- he always was the one who knew best when we were still human. Jasper smiled as realization dawned on him and he nodded in conformation. My gaze drifted back to the doctor hesitantly and took an unneeded breath. I never needed to tell anyone about my lifestyle, so this was going to be interesting- one step leads to another.

"It does not happen frequently but it is expected once in awhile in new surroundings… it's normal in a way of adapting to a certain.." I wonder off as I glanced between Edward, Emmett and lastly my Brother, " Idea". My gaze returned to the doctor who eyebrows had furrowed.

"How can your brain malfunction when your body is dead?" He asked as if some idea would pop in his head if he thought it out loud. Or he was just plainly asking me. Man I am a nutcase.

"Well you see Dr…" I hesitated as I nervously shifted my gaze to my brothers for a name.

"Please call me Carlisle" The doctor –I mean Carlisle- said with a warm smile which a shyly returned.

"Carlisle" I tried his name on my tongue and took a deep breath, then met his gaze again. "I uh..Pardon my rudeness, I am dead but my brain has a function that was..Formed when I 'died'. This thing has a way of telling me when too much is coming in and stops me before I lose control and… go crazy in a way of speaking- shutting down is a self-conserving reaction".

"So it is your body's defense system" Carlisle said with a nod of understanding. It wasn't all right, it was my brains defense system – but he got the basic idea so I don't need to correct him rudely. I nodded to him with a slight smile.

"Can you tell me how this happened to you?" Jasper spoke up – probably answering everyone's unspoken question. My eyebrows furrowed. How can I tell them when I don't know it at all myself? "You don't have to Isabella, I'm just curious".

I shook my head and tried to rack my head for answers. I had never even thought hard about it, all I knew about my change was that it made my sickness go away and I became Immortal, given the rules of my existence from an unknown source… I frowned deeply as I tried to think in between my sickness and my 'recovery'…. Maw' and pa' were there, I knew that but…

"I can't remember" I stated as I let my frustration fall. What was the use when I would never know?

"Are you a vampire?" Carlisle asked as he began studying my like a rat. This is what every human would do if they discover an immortal. I despised it.

"What do you think?" I snapped as my muscles tensed and locked up, I couldn't lose control here. I felt every inch of my body twitch in anticipation, to release my god forsaken wings and come out from hiding.

"Isabella calm down" Jasper said in a tight voice as he stepped in front of Carlisle in a half – crouch protectively.

So this is what has become of my brother. He found satisfaction within another family while I'm stuck to move constantly with the scene of our parents dying in my head. My dead heart squeezed in remembrance and my muscles let go. I lost all of it again. My brother wasn't my brother anymore; he was a vampire that I knew nothing about. I took a step back from the spotlight.

"Isabella?" Jasper whispered on the edge, but he still stood his ground in front of Carlisle – his new father.

"The illness should have killed me" I stated as I straitened up my back. Jasper's eyes went wide with shock and he shook his head frantically.

"Isabella, no, that's not what I meant. These are a part of our fa-" Jasper started to explain with I gladly cut him off.

"That's your choice, and I won't interfere with it. They are your family, not mine – mine died." I stated and clenched my fists. Choice is what god gave his children and I will not go against god's will. "Let me make my own choices".

"Please.. Nurse Whitlock, we didn't mean any harm" Edward cut in with a hurt voice as he stepped forward.

"Alas Mr. Masen, it is not any of your faults." I said as I shifted my eyes to Emmett who was staring at me. "Another time Little Bear, your mother should be proud". Pain shot through my back but I sustained it as I turned to their front door.

"Isabella don't!" Jasper shouted and his hand was on my shoulder in a tight grasp, "Please don't leave, I just got you back" he begged.

"you got a dead body back, Jasper" I sighed and rubbed my temples. I had no energy to jump at this very second so I would have to wait a couple days or so until I could leave. Might as well start reading for a good time to go to… hm I wouldn't mind visiting Anna again. She was a great horse and I wanted to make sure those Vampires are taking good care of her. I took another unneeded breath. "I'm not in the most loving mood brother. Please". With that I shrugged off his hand and walked out the door.

"Nurse Whitlock wait," Edwards voice range out and he ran out in front of me on the steps, "please let me walk you to a safer place, I can not help but owe you an effort". I looked at him with compassion, so pure. I couldn't refuse.

I smiled faintly and said, "I don't need it, but for your satisfaction you may – but I worn you I'm boring" and with that I walked passed him toward the back of his house toward the woods, hearing his faint footsteps behind me.

**Told you the mood was whacked up. Anyways it IS leading up to something bigger!**

_**Read and Review. Questions or Advice is greatly appreciated. **_


	5. Jealousy

Edward and I had been walking aimlessly down an abandoned road- all the while him thinking I have a home somewhere down here. Like I had mentioned before, I have no money. But everyone needs humor now and then- so I'm going to humor Edward.

"You can head back to your hoome Edward, I can make it from here" I informed him as I stopped in my tracks and gave him the best genuine smile I could muster up.

Edwards eyes went to me to the dark, foggy, seemingly endless road and then back to me, a look of worry edged in them.

"I don't like being around humans.... they get crowdy, in a way of speaking" I explained as best I could- or more like lie the best I could.

Edward cracked and amused smile, "you don't live down here do you, Nurse Whitlock?" he asked.

"Nope, but you got me this far without any trouble and now you owe me nothing, Mr. Masen" I stated scratching my head.

A frown now edged in Edwards face, eyebrows furrowing. "But Nurse Whitlock, don't you need shelter to..." he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Shelter to do what Mr. Masen? Our kind is very similar, not the same, but similar, no sleep, no food, no soul- just some liqiud for inner reasons" I stated with a sigh. It was true, what would my kind need a house for? We are created to be loners, buying a house would be a waste- we wouldn't even get to live in it a full year and it was no guarantee you would like the time you jumped to, it has happened to me at least five times already.

"Blood?" Edward asked cutting through the silence and my mental chat session.

" what about blood, Mr. Masen?" I asked. Blood smelled absolutely bitter to me, yuck.

"You said you needed liquids- like blood?" he explained , again repeating his question with curious eyes.

My wings twitched in anticipation.

"Most of my kind prefer blood, keeps themselves... stronger in a way- but not me, blood doesn't agree with my sense of smell, I prefer water though it only keeps my minimal strength up" I mumbled in distaste, Yes some of us drink blood to keep our ability to jump strong, I myself drink water to both make sure my jumping ability is still capable and a way for my wings to live off of.

"That is... Ironic" Edward chuckled awkwardly with a angelic crooked smile adoring his face.

"Ironic? How so Mr. Masen?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. Is it so strange that I drink H2O?

"Please call Me Edward, Nurse Whitlock" Edward cut in curtly then walked in front of me with amusement blazing in his eyes.

"Edward" I tried his name on my tongue and nodded, "well then Edward Masen, please call me Bella, Bella Whitlock" I said outstretching my hand in a friendly gesture.

"The pleasure is mine Bella" Edward chuckled placing his hand in mind and shaking it.

A shock shriveled up my arm throughout my whole body- seemingly pleasurable. By the look on his face he felt it as well.

"Well..." Edward murmured clearing his throat and shakily removed his hand from mine. "about Jasper..."

Ah, this is what this is about, being friendly then getting straight to the point.

"I don't want to talk about this Edward, it's done with" I snapped, automatically stepping back, Of course he didn't want to speak to me freely, he wanted to protect Jasper.

Jealousy coursed through me, My brother got the most perfect family I could ask for while I'm stuck with my boring condemned life,

"No, Bella wait, I just want to make sure your not mad at him- he cares deeply about you!" Edward rushed stepping forward while I unconsciously took a step back.

"Jasper is happy and content- that is all that matters, I may have just ruined it. I'm sorry," I said shaking my head sadly.

"Please understand, Bella, Jasper has trouble fitting into a would filled with humans because he is still new to our diet. When he is around you he feels no need to worry about himself loosing control around anyone. He can't around you, he feels the need to protect you then to feed- his mind is too preoccupied with his love towards you, his little sister. When he was turned he did want to say goodbye but he didn't want to harm you... Please. If not for him, for me." Edward almost practically begged to me.

"Please Ed-" I was about to explain myself but he cut me off.

"For me please. You took care of my mother, my father had died of the influenza so all I had was her to hang onto for life. I knew she was dying but I needed her to stay with me as long as possible. You gave me my wish Bella. You gave my mother all the attention that no other doctor or nurse could give - please." Edward begged.

I smiled warmly at him. I didn't do it, Elizabeth had a strong will to protect her son while she was still living. "Your mother was strong" I stated and when he was about to object I raised my hand to cut him off. "But I owe you for taking my brother in with open arms. Jasper was, is, my life. The perfect twin that looked nothing like me. The better half. I'm not mad at him, Edward, simply jealous". I giggled nervously. Seriously I could never be THAT upset with my brother. Jealousy just kinda takes over at times.

".. You mean you just got upset back at the because you were jealous of Jasper?" Edward asked alittle stumped.

"Indeed." I stated scratching my head embarrassed.

"Why would you be jealous?" Edward asked.

I grinned up at him. "I was, and always will be jealous at has a perfect family that I have always wanted. Ones that will protect him from the outer world. That won't run away or turn them in for what they are or how messed up there past was. With a Caring Brother like you, Edward" I said smiling at him sincerely.

Edwards face lit up in pure delight. "Does that mean we can head back home? Esme is probably worried sick"


	6. Pleasure

**Thank you all who are sticking with me! :) **

* * *

"Isabella!" Jasper gushed as both Edward and me stepped onto the lighted porch of their house.

"Jasper" I sighed as he came up to me and embraced me in a warm embrace. I eagerly hugged back, though I wasn't as nearly as strong as

a vampire, so I settled with as much strength I could muster up to keep him close. My head lightly leened into the cravess of his chest, he

must have hit his growth spert a year or two after he left because I don't remember him being at least a half a foot taller then me. Hmph, no fair.

I never reached my growth spert before my age stopped.

Yet another thing to be jealous about.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella, I wasn't thinking. Are you okay? Do you-" Jasper started to ramble on, he needs to cool down. Now that IS ironic, when we were both human he was always the calm and collected one out of the whole town. Now look at him, all jittery and nervous - and a vampire at that.

"It was my fault, Jasper, I am the one who's sorry" I state stepping back, next to Edward once again, to look at him at a good distance to see if he understands me.

"No, no, Isabella. This isn't your fault. It is mine. I should've gone back home to check on you, ma'w and pa', to make sure you were both okay. Maybe if I had found a doctor at least to send over you wouldn't have suffered-" Jasper started a whole new round of rambling. Only this time I could see that he was effecting his whole family, Edward was nervously racking his body weight from one foot to another in an effort to rub off the tension.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Jasper, it all happened for a reason" I but in again and step up to embrace him once more. It was the truth, I had already been 'dead', it was better off the way it happened anyway.

"You always do that" Jasper breathed out in releif, all the stress leaving his body with that one uneeded breath. His arms held me tight, not too tight though, to his body, slowly rocking his body back and forth in a soothing motion. Just like he did when I was too weak to walk when I was human, when I cried in defeat, at my uselessness.

"I'm not sick anymore, Jasper" I mumbled stubbornly. Even if no one knows what the heck is replaying, it is embaressing. To make things worse Edward over there can read minds - and Jasper is probably taking him through memory lane! Edwards probably looking at an od useless girl sitting on the family couch, weeping her human eyes out, with a younger Jasper there, cradling her in his chest while rocking her back and forth like a pathetic baby....Yes definently embarressing.

"I'm sorry" Edward murmured in a strained voice, like he's about to break down into his own fit of tearless tears.

Yep, Jasper showed Edward my pathetic, old, human self back in the day. How Ebarassing.

"There is nothing to be sorry about- I was just sick" I grumbled as I took a step back, closer to Edward's slightly slouched form, and crossed my arms across my chest - all the while fumming up at him. "Besides it was along time ago, I'm fine now! Do You know how embaressing showing people how pathetic I was back then? Even if it is just one person who can read minds!" I grumbled again,huffing some hair out of my face.

"Still the same Isabella, hate being pittied on" Jasper chuckled gaining his humor back - only making me huff at him in annoyance. The same Jasper all right, doing anything to put the attention on me.

"It's fine Edward, I'm fine" I sigh as I side step, bringing me closer to him, and nudge his shoulder with mine, making him smile a tad bit. But his shoulders still were slouched forward. "It didn't hurt" I stated more convincingly, smiling up at him.

That seemed to be enough for him, his form straightened up and his body wasn't tensed up.

"Jasper?" A sweet mellow voice called out, and out came the motherly looking vampire. Her crisp honey like hair shines, almost glows, in the proch light. She eyes Jasper with warmth and comfort, then they stray to me. Golden eyes, soft and genorous, stare into mine.

"I'm sorry mom, how rude of me" Jasper said with a grin and came to me side and turned around to face her, while his arm goes around my waist and pulls me to him - away from Edward, and my body emediatly misses the closeness of his body. How strange... "Mother, let me proporly introduce you to my twin sister, Isabella Whitlock, though she kinda shurnk.." I snorted at the 'low blow' comment, and he grinned even wider, " Isabella, this is _our_ mom, Esme Cullen".

I smiled warmly at Esme, as sweetly as I could get, and bowed slightly while saying, "It is all my pleasure, Esme Cullen, to meet you"

Esme laughed in the warmest way a mother could, making my mind swim, then said "As well as you, dear" and then walked up to me and wrapped me in her arms. So much like our biological mother... I miss her.

"Isabella" Jasper pipped up as Esme pulled away, making me look up at him. "I want you to meet my wife, and the rest of my family".

That was when the rest of his family stepped out into the porch. All of them, even the model of a vampire - which I had a vibe that didn't take to me at all...

"Hello, Isabella!" the pixie-like vampire squealed as she ran through the rest of the family memebers and litteraly JUMPED on me. Don't get me wrong, she' s definently not heavy - I caught her easily - but it shocked me. ALOT.

"It's okay, Isabella, calm" Jasper instructed me as he rubbed my back soothingly, once he felt me relax he continude, "this is my wife, Alice Cullen". I looked down at the hyped up pixie -Alice- and felt a smile tug on my lips. Alice looked way to sweet.

"Isabella! I'm so glad to finally be introduced to you! I've been bugging Jasper about it aaallll day now!" Alice giggled and bounced up and down in my grip, making my body sway with all her movement. Jasper quickly gripped my shoulder so I wouldn't fall.

"Y-you too Alice, I'm glad my brother found someone, thank you for taking care of him" I said with a light laugh. Jasper always was one to hang out with the different croud, always the right one, though.

"Oh that's no big deal! Jasper is so sweet, he carries my bags when we go shopping!" Alice laughed out again, and this time I noticed how much it reminded me of chiming bells.

I mentally shudder. I highly dislike shopping. I glance at Jasper, and see he too isn't that fond of shopping either. I mentally shrug - must run in the family.

"This, Isabella, is _our_ sister, Rosalie Hale - who ironically is posing as my twin sister" Jasper Introduced me to the model like figure.

Should I say 'nice to meet you' or just leave it with a simple nod? I don't want to make her have yet another reason to hate me..

I look Rosalie in the eye and study her, beautiful, that means she must have been fantasized after by men in her human life - not that she isn't in this life...

_Rape_

That one word made my eyes burn with anger, that had to be that, she must have had a bad - no horrible - experience, thus making it necessary to turn into a vampire.

"Isabella?" Jasper asks, when I keep staring at Rosalie - who starts to growl at me.

"I'm sorry" I simply state to her and give her a look that I've seen every victom of rape imitate to others who also had experienced the horrible crime.

Rosalies growling comes to an emediat hault. She was raped. She stares at me, then slowly smiles in a 'thank you'.

Jasper clears his throat, Edward shifts closer to me in wonder. They both look at me in astonishment. Esme smiles as she see's bonding progressing before her eyes. Alice simply smiles her head off, like she knows everything.

"I already know Emmett Mcarty, or Cullen in this case, and Edward." I state trying to move the attention elsewhere. Then the Docter looking vampire steps up and smiles broadly.

"That would leave me then. My name is Carlisle Cullen, the father and a Docter" Carlisle stated extending his hand towards me.

I smiled once again. My face is hurting from smiling so much, I haven't smiled so much in such a short period of time. "It's an honor Carlisle".

Carlisle's faced seemed to brighten, "It sure is an honor, Isabella"....

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Comments or Advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated._**


	7. Inside

All of Jasper's family was gathered in their living room, just as they were just an hour before when I woke up to them. With the exception of knowing one another, meaning a lot less tension in the air.

"So, Isabella, do you mind sharing how you ended up with Immortality?" Carlisle asked sitting in the love seat with Esme seated to his right. They really did look like the perfect parents, though I know nothings perfect - but they were close enough.

"In all honesty.." I began but was stumped. I myself wasn't sure how I had been equipped with Immortality, it just happened one day, or night, I couldn't tell. I looked up only to see seven pair of eyes staring at me, prepared to take in any information I gave them. I gulped nervously and fidgeted with my hands.

"Whatever it is, we will take it in without revulsion." Jasper whispered soothingly as he dragged me over to one of the two couches and sat down, bringing me along with him. "I'll love you no matter what" he assured me.

"We'll all love you no matter what" Alice corrected as she bounced her way over to Jasper and me and sat on his lap while facing me. "You're my sister, too, now" she added with a warm hearted smile. It broke my heart to know that I would have to leave soon. I had to, staying would only cause trouble for them.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, this is so nerve wrecking.

"In all honesty" I repeated as my hand went back onto my lap "I don't know how I was given immortality. I went to sleep, had a heart attack-" Jasper cringed " and woke up in a coffin, twenty feet under the ground in the local cemetery. I don't know, really".

Small, stern, arms circled around my shoulders, and I looked to my side to see Alice hugging herself to my side, looking up at me in pity. Why does everyone pity me?

"Don't Alice, please, what done has already happened" I sighed as I patted her tiny shoulder in comfort.

"What happened to maw and pa'?" Jasper asked in almost a whisper. He looked as if he was going to breakdown.

I shrugged in a complete lie. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth, he's been through enough.

"This is all my fault" Jasper moaned and hid his face in his hands, making Alice immediately let go of me and latch onto him.

"No it's not jasper" I snap as I jump up and kneel down in front of him, taking his face in my , forcing him to look at me. "I was sick at birth, you know that, so stop it now" I ordered and kissed his forehead.

"I know" Jasper sighed and pulled me to into his chest, sobbing hysterically.

"Jasper, calm down!" I hurried, and rocked him back and forth. Just great, I should have kept my mouth shut. I looked around and immediately locked eyes with Edward. I looked at him beggingly.

____________________________________________________________________________________

After about an hour of me reassuring, Alice's hugging, Esme's motherly voice, Carlisle's soothing touch, Emmett and Rosalie's jokes, and Edward's brotherly nature, Jasper had calmed down.

I was now sitting in Edward's room, admiring his music collection. I hadn't really been interested in any music when 'traveling' but that didn't mean I didn't listen to a song or two once in awhile. It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" Edward's velvety voice came out from behind me, literally making me jump into the air and trip on my own feet, falling backwards. I clenched my eyes shut, tensing for the impact that never came.

I pocked one of my eyes open cautiously, and was staring up into soft golden ones. Edwards arms had found my waist and had caught me before my heels had touched the floor.

"Thank you, Edward, my clumsiness always gets to me even after all these years" I sighed in relief, and carefully got up on my own feet.

"It was my pleasure" Edward chuckled patting my shoulder affectionately, then headed to his collection of CD's and plucked one out of one of his many shelves.

"What's that?" I ask as I follow him out of his room and down the stairs, only to stop dead when I didn't see or hear anyone. "Edward, where is anyone?" I ask again, and immediately became alert.

"Relax, Bella" Edward assured me as he looked over his shoulder and winked at me, "they are just out hunting, we have to go to school tomorrow, remember?" at this he was chuckling.

"Oh" I murmured in embarrassment and scurried over to where he was now sitting, on a pianos bench in front of a shining black piano. "It's beautiful… You play?" I asked in astonishment.

"yes" Edward stated simply and patted the spot next to him, which I eagerly took a seat at. Edward raised his eyebrow at this.

I shrug and say, "I always loved listening to pianists play, it brings me at peace" , though I didn't say that I also loved to watch their hands and fingers glide along the keys - yet again another embarrassment.

"I'm glad" Edward replied with that delighted crooked smile before placing his hands on the piano's keys, not even a split second later a beautiful tune was playing. I watched as Edwards hands expertly glided along each and every key, almost hypnotized.

"That was amazing, Edward!" I gushed as I looked up at him with new admiration. That was so smooth and soul touching, nothing I could ever do. "Have you always known how to play?" I asked scooting closer to his side. I have never been this close to a real pianist!

"You have a lot of free time when you can't sleep" Edward shrugged it off, clearly embarrassed by the attention but still grinned at me. " I tried it once and have been hooked on it since".

That was when the real bonding began for Edward and me….

* * *

**_Read and Review please. Any comments or Advice for the next chapter will be greatly apreciated!_**

_**THANK** **YOU***__**Manda Random**_-___**MgaoqiaoM**__** -**__**Kakabel**_-___**wannabewriter81195**_*


	8. TeasedTeaser

**_Thank you all for the reveiws! :) all of you are the bomb. If you haven't heard, my email does not work, sorry if you have been trying to email me before :( . Read on~_**

* * *

I was seated in the passengers seat in Edwards Volvo, listening to Debussy, which I was really surprised and comforted that he liked this kind of music - the yelling types kind of scared me once when I was trying to listen to random CD's.

We were headed to school, my wonderful joy that I have been through a good number of times. Don't get me wrong I love education, taught a few Doctors a few things that lead to their wealth, but I wasn't looking forward towards all the questions about my 'scene' yesterday. I disliked attention to all ends.

Always.

"Why so fidgety, Bella?" Edward asked with an amused grin. He had been watching me ever since we left, seemingly I was his comedy channel of the day. Joy.

"You know why" I grumbled under my breath at him as I slouched in the seat. Edward's brilliant answer was a musical laugh. I huffed some hair out of my face, and glared out the passenger window, absently watching the scenery blur by.

"Please forgive me, Bella, I has been truly a long time since I had company that doesn't blow off my addiction to the classical times" Edward said as his hand lightly touched my shoulder and squeezed it.

Again, that electrical charge surged through my body - Edwards hand momentarily stiffened then let go and went back to it's original spot on the steering wheel. He had felt it again, too.

"It's fine" I sighed running my hand through my hair as I looked back into the rear view mirror to see Emmett's monstrous jeep following us to school. They all were engaged in their very own conversation. "I don't like attention directed to me, I'm used to… a lot of alone time" I finished with a laugh at my own stupidity. I was too shy to say I was a 'loner', so I used the child term for it.

"Good, though I'm guessing your not the type to hold grudges are you?" Edward asked glancing at me sideways.

"I can't, always moving around. 'go on with your life, you won't see them again - so give them a break' term really stands out in Immortal life, am I right?" I sicker as I position myself to face him with no seatbelt on to hold me back. I ended up cross legged on the seat, back facing the passenger door.

"It does" Edward nodded in agreement, "So you not holding grudges means your pitying me".

"I wouldn't say pitying" I stated glumly as I once again glanced at the rear view mirror. Why was I feeling uneasy about them being behind me? I mentally shrug, age is catching up to my brain I guess.

Edward rolled his eyes as he laughed again, this time at me.

I stuck my tong out at him in defense.

He laughed even harder.

Soon enough we were in the school parking lot, with Emmett's jeep parked right next to us. I sighed and eyed Edward accusingly before stepping out of his vehicle.

"Isabella" Jasper breath out as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulling me lightly to his side while walking to my first period class.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Jasper, I can walk myself" I sighed in embarrassment as everyone stared at me and Jasper. This is where the true gossip begins.

"I love you too, sweet sister of mine" Jasper chuckled to low for any human to hear as we got to the classroom's door. "Bye, I'll see you at lunch. Stay safe" was the last thing before he swiftly walked away to his class.

"Hey, Mike, think they're secretly dating?" A girl whispered into a blonds ear that had a baby face just as I took a seat in the back of the room, alone.

The baby faced blond looked up to look me up and down. I looked away pretending I was admiring the books that decorated the walls. Well I was, they had a few classics though.

"Nah, Hale wouldn't cheat on the shorty, and by the looks of it Whitlock seems available" the boy I presume to be Mike, said with a shrug of his shoulders. I shuddered at the way he said 'available', like he was hinting that I might not in a few moments.

"Come on, did you see them in the cafeteria yesterday-" the girl, I think it was Jessica, Jessica Stanley, but she was interrupted by Mike who now seemed to be irritated by her.

"Yes, okay? Everyone saw the little scene between the Cullen's and Whitlock. Didn't mean anything. She fainted and he caught her, Edward took her their father while the rest explained then ran off after them. Once again, it probably was dehydration" Mike snapped as he abruptly stood up out of his chair and started walking towards my table, to me.

Just great.

Just when I thought Jessica was going to murder me with her glare, just when Mike was about to get to my table, another boy -Erik maybe?- sat down by me, taking the only seat next to me. Making Mike stop in his tracks and glare at him, while Jessica smiled triumphantly.

"Move Erik, I was sitting there" Mike said as friendly as possible, but you could see his teeth were clenched in frustration.

"No you weren't, Newton, now get your pretty butt back over to your fateful pet" Erik said in a mocking tone as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms with a grin plastered on his face.

"Jerk off" Mike snapped as he stomped back to Jessica's side and faced away from he.

"Momma's boy" Erik snickered back before he turned to face me. "Sorry about that, thought I would save you from a bad relationship while I still could. I'm Erik" at this he held out his hand and smiled smugly.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested" I stated flatly as I turned to face the teacher who had started the lesson of the day. I smirked at human stupidity.

I will never understand teenaged human boys, but I sure know it's amusing to see their reaction to rejection.

* * *

**_Read and Review please. Any Comments and/or advice will be greatly apreciated! :)_**


	9. Onlooking

**Sorry for Late update fatefull readers! Busy... anyway thank you for all the reviews! Read on~**

* * *

When I finally heard the bell for lunch, I was up and out of my seat in record time, getting away from all the hormonal boys while doing so. Thank you god.

"What's the matter 'oh so great babysitter that I can't seem to remember that well'?" Emmett laughed as he appeared at my side and slung his arm carelessly over my shoulders.

I scowled at him. Of course he had the classroom right next to mine when all of those stupid hormonal boys were in my class. Just my not so lucky luck. "Emmett, don't" I grumbled at him as I tried to squirm away from his arm only to have him tighten it.

"Not until I get the full detail about Tyler… what did he say again? Oh yeah, 'Bella will you sl-" Emmett started to laugh out loud enough for almost the whole school to here him.

"Shut up!" I snapped my hands flying to my face to hide in embarrassment. How could he do this to me? The sweet little bear hugging boy that giggled at me for no apparent reason was now laughing at me!

"Is Emmett Cullen hitting on Whitlock?" A few whispering voice behind us gasped.

"Whitlock's going to get murdered by Rosalie" A male voice laughed from the bathroom to out left.

"See what you did, Emmett? Now Rosalie's going to be mad at me" I sighed shaking my head in my hands.

"It's fine Isabella, Emmett tends to forget he's married to _me_" Rosalie's voice scuffed in vampire speed and she was beside Emmett whacking upside the head. I heard a few laughs and 'I told you so' s.

"Ah, Rose don't worry, you're too pretty. Besides" Emmett stated wrapping a tight arm around his waist tightly, "I was just trying to get a good laugh out of Izzy".

I huffed in annoyance and grumbled to him my real name while stalking forward to the lunch room.

"Everything alright, Isabella?" Jasper asked as he took a seat next to me at the table I was currently occupying with a tray of food he'll never eat. Instead of answering him I looked up at a grinning Emmett and back at him with a frown. "Ah" was all Jasper said with a apologetic smile.

I'm guessing Emmett does this all the time then. Figures, he always did love to play jokes on me every time I went over to his house to take care of him.

"Bella" Edward greeted as he took a seat to the other side of me and threw a warning glance at Emmett who bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "I apologize for Emmett's rudeness, he hasn't had anyone to pick on for awhile".

"I can see that" I mumbled shaking my head before sighing a giving him a thanking smile.

* * *

It has now been a whole two months since I had jumped into the year 2005 and I was getting nervous. How was I going to tell my newfound family that I wasn't going to be with them that long- a year max? It was I simple law of jumpers.

"Thou shall not repeat thigh time until thigh has jumped through three times in a time of one full year" I repeated under my breath as I turned the water off and hopped out of the shower. Really, how old English can the Creator of my kind get? It was like stealing some of the ten commandments from America.

I quickly got dressed and headed out of Edward's room that he allowed me to occupy while he was out hunting for the night. Long story short, I have the whole Cullen household to myself. Fun.

"What to do?" I asked myself as I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and gulped it down hungrily.

I aimlessly walked back into Edwards room and plopped down on his black leather couch. It was strange but I had strayed everywhere that had Edwards scent in it, I was attracted to him in the past two months. Craving to feel his electrifying touch. It was odd, not as odd as the glares that Jasper was sending to Edward when we were together, and the weary glances he was giving me every time I was thinking of Edward.

"All alone" I mumbled leaning my head back and sighed. I should have asked Edward to stay with me, I hated being alone now that I met my brother's new family, I tended to loath.

I suddenly heard a crash out in the living room and I jolted out of Edwards room in full alert, jumping off the wooden railing, down the two stories and landed with a loud thud in the living room. I racked my eyes all around the shadowed living room, only to stop to see a curled up body by a broken window.

"D-d-don't go to sch-chool tomorrow… Don't!" The person begged as I squinted and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness..

I almost choked in horror at what I saw… It was me. My future self had jumped back to warn me.

"Lord help me" I gasped as I ran over to my future self's side and sat her up to get a good look at her. It seemed my other selves side was beginning to swell, three to four broken ribs and what seemed to be a slight concussion to the head. "What happened? What should I be avoiding?" I asked franticly. My future self was dying… I didn't want to live out to this.

"Van… Edward was distracted… didn't stop.. I ran to warn him … too late… his secret…I ended up.. Between him and.. The van…" My future self gasped only to cough out blood and her body began to shake.

Jumper's were different from vampires because of this weakness. Yes we were Immortals, no aging, but our skin could be penetrated by objects… we could die.

I then died. Right in my own arms….

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Any advice or comment for future chapters would be greatly appreciated!_**


	10. influencing the future

**_I know all of you were bummed that I ended the last chapter with a huge cliffy. I made up for it in this chapter, sorry :) READ ON~_**

* * *

I was pacing up and down the staircase's steps, a complete nervous wreck.

The future me had died an hour ago and her body had dissolved into nothing five minutes after her 'death'. Okay she, or me, had warned me not to go to school because of a van, me getting caught between Edward and this van, his family's secret is revealed, and while jumping back in time to warn myself died from injuries I could not heal without my hospital kit that I never have with me. Great.

So I have a decision to make, convince Edward's family to stay away from school tomorrow or risk everything to try and change the future and possibly save the driver of the van or anyone else that might have been involved. Tough. I wanted to stay out of trouble but when it came down to saving lives I just couldn't ignore it.

Alice wouldn't be able to see it because I was involved, and Edward couldn't read my mind so I was the only one that was truly going to know about this.

I'll take my chances and risk it- just making sure all of the Cullen's and human's are inside a school building before anything serious happens. With a mental nod I prepare myself for the Cullen's arrival and tomorrow's bringing.

They came a bit later then expected, and caught me a bit off guard as I was lying on Edwards couch trying to pull myself together so Jasper wouldn't expect anything - all the while trying to shake off the image of myself dying in my own arms.

"Bella?" Edward's voice drowned out everything else as he entered his room, looking down at me in worry.

"Just got lonely without you guys" I stated forcing a smile on my face. I didn't want to worry him at all, and the worst part is I stink at lying or pretending.

"What happened? The window was broken when we got here, so please don't lie" Edward sighed taking a seat by my head and brought his hand down to stroke my cheek.

Again that electrical current flowed through me, and I closed my eyes pleasantly.

"uh… I kind of got board and found a baseball in Emmett's room and tried it out… didn't go so well and I guess I started getting to deep in thought that I forgot to try and fix it- tell Esme I am truly sorry" I said in a bit of a rush. A mistake I know.

"As long as nothing happened to you It's fine, Bella" Edward chuckled patting my head before getting off of the couch and walked towards his CD collection.

"How was hunting?" I asked as I sat up and faced him.

"Wild, caught a jaguar" Edward stated giving me a grin, showing his pearly whites.

"Ah, that's nice to hear… " I trailed off as I glanced out at the now rising sun. It was already a new day already!? Great, there goes my nerves.

"Bella?" Edward asked again as he stepped towards me, a bit hesitant as he raised his hand up and cupped my cheek.

I can't let his secret be revealed. He doesn't deserve it, he's too good. I have to make sure he's ready when today's 'scene' happens.

"Just jittery I suppose. Another day of school" I said as I gave him a warm generous smile, a real one.

"Aren't we all" Edward laughed pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear before pulling his hand away. I immediately missed the contact.

When we pulled up into the parking lot students were littered everywhere imaginable. It had started snowing, so I suppose it was a reason to get all excited- though I've seen it bunches of times.

This wasn't helping my situation though. People are going to get hurt, and if I don't keep an eye on Edward the Cullen's secret will be exposed - as well as my death.

"Snowball fight anyone?" Emmett laughed punching Jasper in his upper forearm and grabbed a fistful of snow and through it right towards my face. Before it hit my unsuspecting face Edward grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the way.

"Thanks.." I sighed as my eyes once again scanned the area for any van. None yet, but I can see why Edward might have been distracted - all the students were screaming in delight while staff were trying to yell out at the kids to head to class, to much ruckus.

"You seem distant, Bella, is everything all right?" Jasper asked me making my eyes snap back to him. His face was contorted into worry, eyes scanning the area that I had already looked over- but with an entirely different purpose.

"Yeah, why would you say that?" I asked shaking my head but glanced at the school's entrance nervously and looked back at him and saw that his eyes were now trained on the school's entrance. "Seriously, Jasper, today is just off.. I guess it is the snow getting to me" I stated with an easy shrug.

"Okay" Jasper sighed turning back to Alice and started a conversation while heading towards their first period class… so that means Alice can't see their secret being revealed.

"Hey! Here comes Tyler, he brought some hockey sticks!" A guy all the way from the end of the parking lot hollered and started running towards the school's entrance.

Then it finally clicked. Tyler Crowley had a van, a decent sized one at that, and he had a tendency to do things in a rush…. Oh god, no…

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" I screamed as loudly as I could and pushed an alarmed Edward onto the sidewalk, making sure he was out of harms way, and ran for the boy that had stopped in the middle of the road, staring at me. That dang fool! "I SAID MOVE!" I screamed in panic and then my voice was drowned out by the sound of screeching tires.

No.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed in agony before pushing the boy out of the way with all the force I could muster up, making him slide all the way to the safety of the curb.

The van, Tyler's van with Tyler in it, swerved and came hurling towards me.

Something slammed into me, from the opposite direction that I had expected it to come from, and I was thrown onto the ground, flat on my stomach as the van slid right above me and safely passed over me and into some other cars, no one in the way. No one hurt except the driver, Tyler.

"Bella? Oh god, are you okay? Bella, answer me!" Edward's voice yelled out in panic over again and I finally regained enough sense to look around at my surroundings.

Edward was lying on the ground with his arm around my waist, his head turned towards me as he quickly sat up and carefully turned me over on my back. He had save me, without jeopardizing his family's secret.

"Someone call the hospital! Tyler's still in there!" A voice spoke up into the hectic chaos of voices.

"Bella?" Edward asked again and gently grabbed my face and held it in his hands.

"I-I… I'm o-okay" I stuttered in shock, my voice shook, and when I looked up into Edward's worried, partially dark, eyes I saw my reflection. My whole body was shaking and my face was concerted in different emotions, mostly agony and terror.

"Sh" Edward soothed as he stroked my face, attempting to calm me down but it was too late, sobs racked through my body and I flung myself onto him, hugging him tightly and repeated 'Thank You' a million times.

"I'm going to take you home, Bella, and let Carlisle look at you, okay? Calm down, I won't let anything happen to you" Edward soothed as he picked me up into his arms and swiftly walked through the crowds of people that surrounded us, screaming worried things that were inaudible to my ringing ears, and went to his Volvo.

"Isabella!? Edward is she alright?!" Jasper's voice rang out as Edward gently lifted me into the passenger's seat and buckled me in. Jasper's face suddenly came into my view and his hand caressed my cheek. "Isabella, are you okay? Don't worry, everything alright" He assured me as his voice faded along with some of my vision.. My conscience was shutting down again…

Every once in awhile I regained conscience long enough to see Edwards face as he was driving and here his worried voice talking to me. Then everything went black again….

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW. Any comment or advice for future chapters will be appreciated!_**


	11. truth be told

**_Here you go all my fateful readers! thank you kakabel for your support! All of my other readers your advice has been keeping me on my toes and influencing my plot (in a good way of course) READ ON~_**

* * *

"Edward…." I muttered as my head started pounding in pain and my conscience opened up.

"I'm right here… don't go so fast, take it slowly, you hit your head Bella" Edwards voice whispered through the darkness and I tried to lift my heavy lids. Edward's face was directly above mine and Jasper's face was on the side looking like the world would end.

"Move away, boys, she needs space and I need to check over her" Carlisle's voice streamed into my line of hearing. Man my head hurts, their voices are to loud while in reality they're probably talking in the lowest tone possible. "Bella? Can you hear me?" Carlisle then came into my view, upside down though… strange.

I flinched when he slowly started to lift me up, making my head feel dizzy. Ugh, even as an Immortal I still go through this stinking sick faze.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again, and I lifted up my hand to rub my aching head. "Does your head hurt?"

"Yes… where is Edward? Is he okay..?" I asked groggily as I reopened my eyes only to be met by blurriness.

"I'm fine, it's you everyone's worried about" Edward's voice came closer then I expected and I saw a blurred bronze head come into my view, from what I can see I'm pretty sure he was crouching in front of me..

"Jasper?" I asked as my eyes shifted to the blond blur behind Edward, that was shifting uncomfortably. His figure walked forward and stepped in front of Edward and his cool hand cupped my cheek.

"Yes, Isabella?" Jasper asked as my vision slowly cleared up and his face became clearer. His eyes were dark black, hungry, and his face looked worn out, if that was even possible for a vampire.

"I'm not dead, am I? Your secret is still safe right?" I asked as I tried franticly to remember the incident, the van I remember Edward… Lord help me, my head hurts so much.

"Isabella, sh, it's okay, your perfectly the dead amongst the living, along with us" Jasper chuckled lightly as he stroked my cheek, but that only made my head throb.

"Nothing happened? I changed it?" I asked as I bowed my head and held my head in my hands in an attempt to calm down my head.

"Changed what?" Alice's voice piped up making me flinch at the shrill of it. I needed to be alone.

"I'll explain it later… I need to be alone.. My head" I stated groaning.

"That's a good idea, dear, we need to go hunting anyway, right Jasper?" Esme's voice said in a soothing manner, as quietly as possible which I mentally thanked her for. "Edward went hunting earlier, he can keep an eye on you while we're away".

"I'm fine, I want to stay-" Jasper said shaking his head hastily but was interrupted by Alice.

"We can't take the chance Jasper, we are going to school tomorrow, since we haven't signed anything stating Bella is our sister. Meaning we have no reason to skip school, just like every other student in Forks High." Alice stated giving Jasper a sympathetic look. Making him sigh in defeat and gave me a tight hug.

"I have my phone on me, don't hesitate to call me if anything goes wrong. I love you, sister" Jasper whispered before heading out of the door with Alice and the rest of his family as the all began to file out.

"Don't take any unnecessary quick motions, Edward will take care of you, take care, Bella" Carlisle instructed me as he left with Esme.

"Do you want to lie down on a bed, Bella?" Edward asked as he carefully slid an arm around my waist and pulled me up into his arms, the same thrilling electrical shock calming me instantly, making my head swim a little.

"No, just put me on the couch… I have to tell you the truth before anything happens.." I said slowly as I closed my eyes and my throat constricted. It was the perfect opportunity, all alone, and I'm sure Edward will be the most understanding. Though I couldn't take it if he rejected me…

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked as he strolled over to the couch and plopped down with me in his lap, I was thankful we didn't loose contact, the surge I was getting from it calmed my nerves. Keeping my pain at bay.

"I haven't been telling you all the truth.. Well to Jasper at least.." I said bringing my hands up to my lap and fidgeted. "did I tell you, properly, what I am?" I asked refusing to meet his gaze.

"No…" Edward said as he readied himself for new information I was about to give him.

Here goes everything.

"What I said was true, heart attack and all, but I didn't live out my life like you or Jasper did… I jump around, through time I mean… one time I was in the year 1899, the next I was in 108, then 'jumped' into the year 2000... It is hard to explain.." I said in one breath, a hurry.

"You mean to tell me.. You can travel through time as an Immortal? A time traveler" Edward said after a long silence. I silently nodded. "How does it work?" it surprised me how calm he was being about this…

"I don't know… I wasn't lying about that. I really woke up in a coffin, and only got the just of things after some uncoordinated jumps. We are not aloud to stay in one time for more than a year - I think- and we are not aloud to go to another time we already went to four other times in a full year. A known law…" I explained slowly and chanced my luck by glancing up at Edward.

His eyes were blazing with curiosity, a smile playing on his lips as he socked in the information.

"Your not disgusted? Don't think I'm a freak?" I asked in amazement.

"Why would I think you're a freak or disgusting? Your talking to a vampire, Bella. Besides you have a good heart.." Edward murmured grinning, and hugged me close to his chest.

"I wasn't honest with Jasper… I didn't want him to feel bad, but our parents.. Died of a heart failure.. I had died before he was turned, way before he was turned, that is why he is older then me now, and when the army came by the house to tell our parents about his 'death', our parents couldn't take it and died because of the grief.. " I said sadly and buried my head into his chest. "I wanted to die, it was my fault, they were always so busy caring for me that they never got to see what a great man Jasper really was…all my fault"

"No it isn't" Edward whispered soothingly as he placed a feathery kiss on my head and my whole body went on fire. "You're not a bad person, Bella, you were destined for this" and held me tighter against him.

"Then why did I mess with god's plan? I was so selfish.. I changed the future so I didn't have to bear my own death" I stated burying my head deeper in his chest in shame.

"I don't understand" Edward confessed stroking my hair.

"My future being, the me from the future, jumped into the house when you all were out hunting- that is how the window broke- I was dieing in the future because of Tyler's van had crushed me and you're family's secret was revealed to the human population at school… The future me warned me, told me to stay home from school… then she-she died, right in my arms… I was so afraid of dieing that I was selfish enough to change the future.." I murmured shaking my head sadly.

Edward was silent, and then he shook his head, "That was not selfish, you saved our secret from being revealed, and I don't think anyone of us could cope of you died.. Especially Jasper.. And me"

I looked up and was met by his perfect velvety lips on mine…

* * *

**_Sorry about ending it like that :( I love the lovey dovey scenes personaly but I need to continue my plot before all the mushy gushy scenes :) REVIEW PLEASE, any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	12. encounter

**Sorry for the late update all my fatefull and terrific reviewers, my grandad had a heart attack... and yeah, family emergency! Please, oh please, forgive me!**

* * *

It was my first kiss, from a boy -besides Jasper- and it sent sparks of excitement through me, making me wiggle closer to his warmth, oddly enough his cool skin wasn't cool anymore, but flaring with a warming glow.. Kind of like a fire.

"Edward.." I gasped into his mouth as his breath became my own. I never did notice how alluring his fragrance was until now, as I took a whiff of everything that was him. No wonder couples seem to kiss everywhere they go, even the most random place, it was an amazing experience- like being with your other half that you never knew was missing.

"Bella…" Edward sighed parting from my lips and continued kissing down my neck leaving a tingly sensation. Never in my whole life had I felt like this, felt like… I don't know, this. Then his head jerked up and an irritated frown was on his face, but before I could ask he stated "The family came back, I guess they had a very short hunt".

I grumbled as I slid off of his lap and before he could protest I plopped down by his side and leaned onto him for support. "I'm worn out" I stated huffing hair out of my face and glanced up at Edward.

"Tired?" Edward asked in concern as his eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head to get a better look at me.

"Not that kind of worn out, worn out as in I don't want to tell Jasper the truth… I don't want to hurt him by saying that maw and paw died because of your 'death', what do I do, Edward?" I sighed rubbing my temples as a headache started appearing.

"I would tell him, but.. Only if you gave me permission to" Edward murmured stroking my arm.

"It wouldn't sound right" I sighed shaking my head. "He won't hate me will he?" I asked in slight fright, what if he wanted me gone? To disappear out of his life and never come back? I shivered in horror.

"Bella, Jasper loves you, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, it is the truth and he'll deal.. It has already passed" Edward stated kissing my forehead before sliding on inch away from me, making me pout, but he shook his head laughing quietly and stated "Jasper will get over it, but he is still your big brother and his role is to make sure males don't take away his sister's innocence. I'll wait to tell him about you and me"

I laughed at that. I had always seen brothers act all tough and mean towards men that tried to go out with their little sisters.

"here they are" Edward whispered in my ear and quickly kissed it before sitting up straight and put on a content face as all of his family stepped into the house with all their eyes burning gold.

"Isabella" Jasper sighed in relief as he quickly took me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "Are you feeling better? Do you need anything?" at this he pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes wearily as he scrunched up his nose, "Why do you smell like Edward and not yourself?".

I froze and looked up at him. "What?" I asked blinking in astonishment. I had forgotten how sensitive their smell was…

"Well you smell exactly like him… like you were Edward himself" Jasper growled as his eyes zeroed in on Edward who merely shrugged.. But then again didn't deny anything. "Edward?" Jasper growled.

"Bella went into my room a while ago to ease her pain, that's all, unless she started dressing up in my clothes.. Which I highly doubt" Edward explained not breaking his gaze on Jasper. "She probably smells like me because she's been around my things a long time" and shrugged.

Jasper shook his head and sighed, then looked back at me with a smile, "sorry, but are you feeling better?"

"Actually, I need to tell you something important" I stated looking at the ground and started to fidget with my hands.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as he sat on the other side of me and looked at me worriedly as he held my hands in his.

"It's about me, and our parents.." I sighed nervously and glanced at Edward, who nodded in encouragement. "Our parents didn't die naturally"

"Vampires?" Jasper asked and tensed up but when I shook my head 'no', he relaxed a little.

"They died a while after you were reported 'dead'… possibly four maybe five years after I 'died'" I mumbled twisting my fingers within themselves.. "They died because of.. Depression" I gulped and turned away from Jasper to avoid his face.

"but.. They were happy…." Jasper managed to say in a shaky tone. "why?… everyone in town loved them…"

"I'm sorry" I muttered rolling my shoulder's to ease their stiffness "Like I said before I died, I knew about it because I went back to their.. Time, or year if you prefer"

"What?" Carlisle's voice came through to me, and I had just remembered that we weren't the only ones inside the living room.

"that was the other thing I had to tell you…. I'm.. a time traveler, in your case" I muttered locking my gaze with Edward's, to make sure he believed that Jasper wouldn't going to reject me. Edward smiled gently and nodded his head towards Jasper's direction, saying with his mouth 'look for yourself'.

I hesitantly looked back, and Jasper's face was priceless.

"Isabella" Jasper sobbed pulling me into his lap and hugged me a bit too tightly, but I didn't complain at all, afraid it would ruin the moment. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. I would have come back to comfort them.. But I was in a newborn war… I didn't want to endanger them… god" he started calming down faster then I expected and before I knew it he was as calm as could be, "a time traveler hu? Wicked, Bella"

Bella. That was the first time he said me nickname. We were equals now.

****** three months later*****

To say I was nervous about time running short before was an understatement, because the only thing I could think about was 'I only have six months left'…

Sure to anyone else six months seem long and endless, but when you try to remember your earlier years as a kid you say "I don't remember, everything happened so fast". Believe me, six months goes by like a blur.

"Hello, is anyone in there? I have to go to the bathroom like really bad, like NOW" A female voice cried out as I heard loud knocking noises on the bathroom door. Oops, forgot I was pacing in a bathroom..

"Sorry, not feeling well" I mumbled to the owner of the voice as I opened the door and went to the nurses office. I need a place to think and let myself not get distracted by the world around me. Now where to go and how to get out of school without suspicions, and of course avoiding the Cullen's so they don't go berserk that something was wrong with me. That wouldn't go well now would it?

"Um, Miss Cope, I'm not feeling well and my parents are expecting me home for my uncles funeral" I quickly lie and surprised myself by how realistic it sounded.

"Well, I guess I believe you Ms. Whitlock, do you need someone to take you-" Miss Cope started to say as she got up and gave me a pass.

"No, thank you" I say quickly as I took the pass and gave her a nervous smile before rushing out the door and ran across the parking lot and out of the school grounds. It was times like these that I am glad Alice cannot see me.

It kind of stunk that I didn't have a run away vehicle right now, because if the Cullen's find out about my disappearance they would probably catch me in an instant taking in the fact that I only ran a bit faster than normal humans.

That's when I stumbled out of the boundary of Forks into some kind of reservation that is called Lu Push. Well that's what the sign said. It was a bit more condensed then Forks, smaller but then again looked more snugger. I stopped running and walked my way through the unknown territory, sniffing the air as I went making sure no one was following me.

"Now where to stop.." I mumbled out loud as I scanned over all the small wooden houses on the side of the road, noting how at home it seemed to be even though I was miles away from my real home. It was quiet, I wouldn't doubt that everyone knew everyone down here.

Something caught my eye, and I halted in my tracks and my eyes scanned over the forest to my left carefully. It looked like a dog, but much bigger and was a dark shaded. I gulped in fear.

"Emmett?" I called out in a shaky tone. If this was Emmett's idea of a sick joke it wasn't funny, I wouldn't have even cared a year ago about giant animals because I was always alert. But since I have been with the Cullen's I've been letting myself become vulnerable and weak - and it was time to pay the price. "Emmett!?" I shout wrapping my arms around my body as I slowly backed away from the forest.

A loud growl erupted from all around me, but it seemed only to be one individual. Remaking of a Horror movie much? I shivered, I never did like all the spooky stuff when I was traveling.

"Hello?" I called out, still hoping it was Emmett so I could shake off the fear and strangle him into his second death. My eyes started dimming and I started seeing stars. NO! I can't black out here, I'm too vulnerable, come on Bella RUN!

A loud bark is what caused me to snap out of my shock and it sent me back down the road to Forks. I hadn't noticed how far I wondered into Lu Push until now, I couldn't even see the boundary line now!

I snapped my head back keeping an even pace and what I saw made me push my legs faster. It was a large wolf I had seen in the forest but now there was a sandy colored one - chasing me. How could this day get any worse?

"Jasper!" I called out in a cry of plea as I turned my attention forward again only to skid to a stop almost stumbling to the ground. There was another one in front of me, his black eyes eyeing me like a hunter hunting its prey, this one had a rusty color to it, shaggy almost. "Please, I didn't do anything, I swear" I argued as I continued to back up but stopped when a snarl came from behind me, I glanced back and saw the two wolves crouching dangerously.

I looked everywhere, praying for Jasper, anyone to come and take me away from this nightmare. But no one came, it all staid the same. I could jump but that wouldn't agree with the laws. I would have to wait a full year to come back to this time - and I didn't want to leave the Cullen's without an explanation or a good bye.

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW. Any advice or comments for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	13. Exit

**_Okay pre-wraning - this chapter is fast paced because I got stuck on what to write, I loved all the idea's my reviewers are giving me (I'll possible use one of them, it was about the Werewovle legends - you know who you are ;) ) Please forgive me for this chapter - better ones are coming!! READ ON~_**

* * *

"Jasper!" I called out one last time before

giving up. This couldn't be happening. I looked at the huge wolf in front of me and cringed when it snarled at me and showed its pearly white pointed teeth… Well here's a death I wasn't imagining going through.

Suddenly my back started to itch, and then that itch turned into a tingling pain. I moved y shoulder blades around to try and stop it but it only agitated it more. That's when it hit me. My wings', I had forgotten about them all this time.

The wolves started to close in on me and formed a circle like blockade. My wings slowly formed in my back and I had no control over them as they sliced through my skin and stretched them out for the whole world to see.

The wolves halted in their actions and stared at my black pair of wings in shock, while I was gasping in agony at how much pain they had caused by sprouting and I knew that because they were inside of me too long they had hit a tender spot in my back- thus creating the only blood I have in me to slowly drain out of my body through my back.

"Go away" I cried out slowly sinking down to my knees and slouched forward to try and stop the blood flowing. It didn't work, all it made my blood do was start leaking in the opposite direction and I felt it start flowing down my shoulders and around my neck. "Just go away" I muttered as my god forsaken wings slightly folded themselves and wrapped themselves around my shaking figure.

There was a scuffling sound and then it sounded like someone pulling on jeans of some sort. Out of no where a hand landed on back softly, but what shocked me the most was that it was flaming hot, the opposite of my brother's and his family's.

"You're not a vampire?" A deep, but rough, vice asked as the hand moved up and down my back I presume to try to comfort me but I just shuddered against it. They knew about vampires and just moments ago there was three large wolves around me growling their heads off and now there was a human in its place. They were either werewolves or shape shifters - and believe me neither of them favored my company.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the voice urged on in a hurried tone as his hand still stroked my back. Won't they just leave me alone?

"go away, I'm not a vampire" I mumbled burrowing my head deeper into my knees. The hand stopped momentarily and I heard hurried footsteps getting closer towards my direction and I stiffened. More of them? "I just want to get back home" I pleaded like a damsel in distress, I looked weak and helpless but I was scared to death.

"It's okay, honey" A soft womanly vice rang through my ears, but it wasn't the ringing that I liked, wasn't like Alice's, Roses, or Esme's. "We can get you home, but your uh…. Wings or they? They're making your back bleed" Her voice was hesitant and unsure when it came to the subject about my wings.

I shook my head franticly as I said, "I'm fine, just let me leave, I don't want to be here". It was just probably a trap, all animal like beings like to lure their prey in either with fear or fake reassurance. I won't be left that defenseless.

"Honey, your safe here, they're not dangerous, we're here to help" The voice whispered as a hand came down to my hair and that was my last ounce of patience. I jerked away from the touch and stumbled into a standing position, cringing in pain. I looked in front of me to see three powerfully built men and a little woman with dark hair with- with scars covering half of her face…

"Can I please just go?" I muttered wrapping my arms around my stomach in an attempt to protect myself.

"We have some questions for you about your… ability." A tall men stepped up and I cringed backwards. He had shaggy rusty hair, just like the wolf that stopped me.. And those same eyes that were staring me down moments ago. He stepped closer to me- quicker then I expected and I snapped, running down the path that lead to Forks.

"Damn it!" A voice swore behind me and I heard tearing sounds and loud steps headed straight for me. I pushed faster and faster, urging my wings back into my back to loosen my weight, cringing as they did.

"Jasper!" I screamed in panic as I felt more blood flow out of my back, and when I heard nothing but my pursuers behind me I screamed for the another person I wouldn't dare let see how weak I was, "EDWARD!".

"Damn it! Jake you should have taken her down when you head the chance, now she's crossed the border line" A snarl came from way back behind me and I looked back only when I was sure that I DID cross the border between Lu Push and Forks. The Wolves had stopped completely at the border and were snarling at me as I continued to push my way to safety.

"Edward.." I cried tumbling to the ground as my body shook. I felt drained, I couldn't feel my legs and my eye sight was dimming and I started seeing these little fuzzy things come into view, blocking my view of everything until there was nothing. But I wasn't unconscious, I could still here everything, my jagged breath and the distant growls of the wolves… then light footsteps coming towards me.

"Bella" Emmett's voice whispered in shock, sending me into shock for a moment or two- I wasn't expecting Emmett of all people to find me, not that I minded I just want to be somewhere safe. "Bella? Can you here me? Come on Bells', if you're not okay Jasper and Edward are going to kick my ass" his voice pleaded.

"where.. Are they?" I heard myself whisper in a raspy voice and my throat started burning. I'm so useless, causing so many problems for them. I felt a hand trace my back, near my shoulder blades where I can imagine Emmett staring in shock at the two rips in my bloody shirt and the two fresh slices between my shoulder blades showing him where my wings retreated to.

"they… we were looking for you for an hour B-Bella, we decided to split up to try to find you quicker- you know since Alice couldn't see you.. Jasper said he highly doubted you would go near the reservation since he thought you would smell the stench… I-I thought otherwise, not to be rude, but you seemed to be a danger magnet…. I snuck over here.. God Bells', I should've gotten here sooner…Wh-What happened to your back.. I swear if they did this to you they'll die" Emmett's voice was shaky but fierce, and his hand completely covered my wound covering it with his cool skin that made my shoulder blades settle in a more comfortable position.

"I didn't know" I murmured out into the darkness, "I want… t-to go home, please Emmett" I pleaded.

"I don't want to hurt you" Emmett stated but I felt his arms go under me and slowly lift me up…

Then Everything went out, and my head start to tingle, and I barely heard the wind whistling past my ears and Emmett's shaky jokes….

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated! kakabel and Leanne thank you for your awesomeness!_**


	14. Weighted off

****

Sorry for the long wait :) had to think this chappy through, couldn't do it without you guys! I am entirely debted to you for keeping up my self-esteem! I need some family songs if that's okay with you kakabell. READ ON~

* * *

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle's voice leaked through my conscience. My head started pounding and my senses returned to me one by one. Edwards warm breath was brushing against my cheek and Jasper's rough but smooth hands were holding one of mine and his thumb was rubbing against the back of it. Carlisle's hand was against my soar back and lightly stroking the two, still fresh, slits of when my wings were forced into my back. Was I sitting in an upright position?

"Yes, Bella?" Jasper asked as his hand stilled and I felt his hand go onto my shoulder and rub it soothingly. He had felt my questioning aura.

"Is she awake, Jasper?" Carlisle asked and his hands froze on my back and I heard his footsteps as he went around my audience and I smelt is doctoral scent right in front of my face- overriding Edward's sweet sent.

"Yes" Jasper sighed in relief as his hand retreated and continued to rub my hand softly. How long was I out? What happened to the wolves?

"Bella, love?" Edwards voice broke through the awkward silence. I had to stifle a giggle when I felt Jasper twitch at the nickname Edward got for me only for him. Jasper had found out about our relationship about a month ago and didn't take it well but accepted it.

"What…" I started to ask but stopped when my throat constricted and pushed the air out of my lunges. My throat was dry, I forgot I hadn't drunken any water today at all. "Water" I gasped out clutching Jasper's hand as my throat started itching making it uncomfortable for me.

It hadn't even been a full five seconds before a cool glass was being pressed against my lips and I slowly drank the cool liquid. It was relaxing and my throat opened up. Much better. I cracked one eye open cautiously and when no blinding light came into view I open the other.

Carlisle was the first person I saw and he gave a fatherly smile, I looked to my left and there was Jasper with a worried smile, squeezing my hand in comfort. I blinked once before looking to my right. Edward's face was millimeters from my own and I couldn't help but giggle, his answer was my favorite crooked smile and a chuckle of his own.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Alice's voice asked, beating Carlisle to the question, and she came into my view after nudging Carlisle out of the way. She was smiling brightly but by the darkened circles under her eyes she hasn't been hunting at all from when I last saw her.

"How long was I out?" I asked my eyes roaming over everyone's face that I could now see. Rosalie was leaning against the stair case with a small welcoming smile to me which I smiled back to lightly, Emmett was sitting at her feet grinning at me in relief and I grinned back with all my might making him boom out in laughter. Esme was now helping Carlisle up from the floor and gave me a relieving smile which I once again returned.

"First answer my question, Bella, you worried the living-well dead- doo doo out of all of us" Alice giggled patting my head, only to make me once again remember the pounding pain coming from it. Ouch.

"I'm.." I contemplated it for a second, my back was soar a heck and my head was pounding, "I'm fine" I stated with a convincing smile. I knew everyone would let me be, all but one person who knew that when I said this I was avoiding the real answer. Edward.

I snuck a glance at him and saw him frowning disapprovingly and his eyes told me he wanted to talk alone later. I gave a slight nod in his direction and focused back to everyone else. "Now, how long was I out?" I asked again.

"Two days!" Emmett laughed out pulling Alice out of the way to ruffle my hair to the point where I actually think it knotted for the first time in a LONG while. Two days I have been out, two entire long days of pure darkness.

"Great" I grumbled rubbing my eyes in irritation. If it wasn't for Emmett I would have been knocked out for two days with wolves holding my in their home. Nothing good comes out of that.

"Now, I think you have something to tell us - what happened to your back? Did the wolves do this to you?" Carlisle asked as he gentle nudged Emmett out of the way to take his original position in front of me.

I froze any movement that would have been made from me.

Do I want to tell them about my god forsaken wings? Or just lie and say being my clumsy self fell and slid down on two very sharp rocks? I'm still a horrible liar so that might not go so well.

"More water, please?" I asked getting nervous and fidgety. My back muscle started to twitch and my fingers wouldn't stop fumbling with the top button of the tank top I just realized I had on. Must have been Alice's handy work. Need to thank her later.

"Here you go, Bella" Jasper's voice interrupted me from me inner chatter. I shakily grabbed the glass of water but I was shaking too much and the water started to splash over the edge of the glass, spilling every where. "Relax" Jasper instructed me as Edward's hand was placed above mine which was on the glass and guided it slowly to my mouth which I now greedily took into my mouth.

"It was an experiment" I sighed out pushing the glass away. I pulled my knee's up to my chest in order to try and protect myself from the soon to come rejection. I wasn't ready to lose my new family but it was a way to leave their time without hurting them. "I was a lab rat in a way of speaking, it was just something new- and it ended off as a success" I took in a shaky breath.

"You were a…. rat to them?!" Edward screamed standing up and snarled at me. God, Lord all mighty, I knew they would be disgusted by me but I didn't expect them -especially not Edward- to be aggressive towards me! I whimpered and dunked my head in between my knee's, clutching my legs desperately to found a sanctuary.

"Bella, he wasn't meaning to aim the anger towards you" Esme's voice came through to me but it wasn't her hand that came on my shoulder and it was her chest the I was pressed into.

"Please forgive me, Bella, I was just…. I wasn't expecting someone to do such a thing to someone as sweet as you" Edward whispered stroking my hair then started to kiss my neck repeatedly. Why is he apologizing to-

Wait. Back up a bit - did he just say all that and wasn't repulsed by me? No one was screaming at me to get away from them?

"You're not… repulsed?" I asked as I shakily raised my head to look at Edwards face in astonishment. He frowned at my choice of words and smoothed out my forehead.

"Why?" Edward asked kissing my lips softly then kissed my jugular tenderly. "Why, when it wasn't your intention?"

"You don't understand what they… what they _put_ on me" I sobbed hiding my face in his chest thinking I could disappear from the world by doing so. "Their hideous, _abnormal_"

"What is, Bella? You know I love you, I won't reject you for something that was put on you against your will" Edward whispered and I felt him nod slightly- probably to some ones thoughts.

My wings twitched in anticipation and I couldn't deny them any longer- I had the intention of showing them off before running away. And well, I did, there was a ripping sound- the sound of my tank top ripping- and a couple of stray black feathers floated down to the floor. I dug my head deeper into Edward's chest and wrapped my arms around his torso hoping-praying, that he wouldn't run away like the past friends I had.

"Beautiful" Edward murmured and I heard a bunch of agreements as I felt hands stroke my stretched out wings as softly as possible….

I sobbed even harder and kissed Edwards collar bone. I wasn't going to be alone and I had no more secrets to keep from them…. But in the far corner of my mind, as Edward murmured reassuring things in my ear, I heard the slight frustration of the lone thought that would haunt me forever..

How was I going to leave them now?

* * *

**Read and Review. Any comment or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated! **


	15. Muse

**Just a huge shout out to Kakabell, I loved your choice of songs. and thank you to my fateful readers, never oculd have gotten this far without you :) READ ON~**

* * *

Leaving definitely wasn't an option at this point. Who in my whole entire existence had accepted me for what I truly am, and still have open arms for me to run into?

Today Alice and Rosalie had convinced the whole family to go shopping, and I immediately cringed away from the idea. I hated the crowds with a lot of displeasure and I didn't like to just walk around with all the gagging scents and loud ruckus- plus I don't have any money, so why bother go shopping when you can't shop?

But they just ignored me and now look where I am, in the back seat of Emmett's jeep on Edward's lap - apparently Alice wanted to be eco-friendly today so she said to take two cars, one being the loading car- with Jasper to our left with a giggling Alice in his lap,Rose in front of us and Emmett in the drivers seat with his psychopathic driving. Sure all the Cullen's loved speed, but Emmett was just… Emmett, the one who's addicted to video games and gets them confused with reality.

"We're here!" Alice sang with a giggled and jumped from Jasper's lap out of the monstrous jeep. How can she be happy about going into a head ache forming place like the mall? Oh, right, because they don't _get_ head aches! They are sooo lucky!

"Bella" Edward whispered gripping my waist and hopped out of the jeep with me straddling his waist. I hope he knows I can get out of a vehicle just fine without his super help.

"Thanks" I sigh looking up ahead of me to the entrance of the mall. "Do we have to go?" I whined putting up at him as Carlisle and Esme stepped out of Carlisle's Mercedes. All three of them chuckled at my childishness. Not very fair now is it?

"Stop whining, Bella" Alice laughed linking arms with Rosalie and skipped off into the mall. She looks like a pixy, acts like a pixy, and has the likings of a pixie - now what does that say?

"I call the arcade!" Both Emmett and Jasper shouted running to another door of the mall and disappeared into the crowd. Is it just me, or are all boys addicted to a challenge?

I glanced up at Edward, he didn't seem to be that type of guy, but then again he was raised to be a gentlemen in front of family and guests- and it's not like _I_ can read _his_ mind. I frowned.

Edward raised his eyebrow at me. Oh, that's right, he can't read my mind either. Am I forgetting things today or what? I shook my head with a smirk and grabbed his hand.

"Where to, Bella?" Edward asked kissing my cheek making me avert my eyes elsewhere, once again if I could blush I would be right now. Now where to go? Didn't want to go anywhere near clothes and I definitely don't want to go near the food court, yuck. The only thing I can think of is a book store, but that can wait till the end of the shopping torture.

I shrug and shrink into his side as we head into bigger crowds that got really pushy. People started eyeing us, and it wasn't in irritation- some even started gawking at us. Really nerve wrecking.

"Where do you usually go to?" I ask softly as I wrapped my arm around his waist so I wouldn't get separated from him and he did the same in return. I did want to know where he went when Alice drags the family here.

"Follow me" Edward chuckled tightening his grip around my waist and started swerving through crowds and about three minutes later we were standing in front of a music store. Of course, how could I have forgotten? Edward was a pianist with a wall length shelf with rows of CD's. "So?" Edward asked grinning at me with a glint in his eyes.

"Let's" I giggled kissing him under his chin and tugged him inside. It was bigger than I had thought it would be, _two stories_ to be precise, no wonder he loves this place- it's huge with only a handful of people in it, and those handful of people are in their own little world wile they listen to different types of music. Amazing.

"My favorite place" Edward informed me, slinging an arm on top of my shoulders and guided me upstairs. Glinting at me are hundreds of CD cases with names I never even heard of. "Have at it" Edward chuckled seeing my amazement and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before departing and heading off to the piano section.

I ran to a random section and started to scan through all the names, some were awkward some inappropriate, but overall were spectacular. The songs listed on the back signified emotional or just plain name screaming songs. I picked out all of the CD's that had caught my attention and headed off to the nearest audio section and sat down in a comfy chair and popped in the CD's while quickly putting the headphones on.

_"Lately,  
I'm not quite myself.  
Maybe,  
I do need some help.  
just my confusion,  
trust my delusions._

Don't you,  
Regret you met me.  
go through,  
These steps to get me,  
Back to where we start,  
Before I fall apart.

If I could black out-"

Who, okay, too loud and way too depressed for my likings. I flipped the CD case in my hands and read the title and heading, and read it out loud to myself, "**Sum 41, Open Your Eyes**", my fault- didn't know such a soft title of a song could be so-so soul depressing. I don't get that at all. I skipped to the next CD I had picked and prayed it would be a bit more soothing than my first one.

"_Far away _

_This ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Starlight _

_I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life _

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_Hold you in my arms _

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_My life You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to re-ignite _

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_But I'll never let you go _

_If you promised not to fade away_

_Never fade away_"

I blinked back the tears that would never come. That was very emotional, this guy has a lot to say about love- was it about love? I read the back cover, "**Muse, Starlight**", I love it.

I let my eyes roam while I listened to the ending of it and I caught sight of Edward moving around, looking at some older timed CD's and I suppose he felt me staring at him at turned his head slightly and smiled warmly at me when he realized it was just me.

Edward would care wouldn't he? I mean, I would care if he lived or died- I did, when I was working as a part time nurse at the Chicago hospital, assigned to the Masen family, I staid with them hoping that maybe I could find a way to cure them, but in the end Edward Sr. was the first to die, followed by Elizabeth. I had a raging fit when this happened, screaming it wasn't fair.

But when it was Edward's time, I had a break down. I cared for him. I truly did care about him, I guess I didn't realize how deeply until now, until right now- when I truly knew what love felt like. Part of me is glad I didn't know that I was in love with Edward back then, if I had then I would have committed suicide when he 'died'. I can't bare the thought of losing him now.

"_Hold you in my arms _

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms _

_I just wanted to hold_"

I knew what I wanted to purchase.

I quietly got up and put the CD back in its case and made my way to Edward, who had continued to look around at some cords, probably for his piano. I tapped him on the shoulder and right when he turned his body to where his chest was facing me and pulled him into a tight hug. Hu, _Muse_ was right, holding him in my arms is the only I want right now, to know that he'll always be there.

"I love you too, my Bella" Edward chuckled lowly into my ear and kissed my lips as his arms pressed me tighter against his chest..

* * *

**Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be appreciated.**


	16. Change

**Sorry for the long wait. School will be school :) 100 reviews EEK! I love you guys in a none freaky way.I used someones idea for how Bella could stay, please say who you are so I can give credit to you in the next chapter! READ ON~**

* * *

"You…. You found this?" I asked gaping at the sight in front of me. Everything was radiant- heavenly. It was _his_ meadow, everything about it reminded me of him, soft, peaceful and inhumanly beautiful.

"I was out hunting and stumbled upon it.." Edward murmured scratching behind his neck nervously. Edward, nervous? I mentally shrugged, there's a first for everything. "You like it?" he asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you kidding me? I love it Edward!" I squeaked jumping on him and burying my face into the side of his face and hugging him close. How long until I had to leave this, my personal heaven? I had lost track of time long ago, though I'm certain I have at least three months until I can officially panic. I didn't want to think about that right now. All I wanted was Edward. "Thank you" I whispered into his ear and kissed behind it.

"Anything for you, Love" Edward chuckled kissing my collar bone before kissing up to my jugular and dug his nose into it. What was up with him and my neck? To tell you the truth he has been more clingy and .. I couldn't explain it, he seemed to be memorizing my scent.

_Like he knew I was leaving soon_.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked stroking his hair soothingly and pulled his face up so I could see him. He couldn't know, could he? I haven't said or hinted to my leaving to anyone, not even Jasper!

Edward sighed and shook his head murmuring, "I can't place it, it's like something's going to take you away from me at any moment" then he suddenly growled lowly, and my eyes instinctively darted around the meadow but saw no threat. "It's like a feeling, like your going to leave without any notice, like someone is forcing you to leave me, our family". Our family…

Edward was right that I was leaving but he didn't know how true, how much his gut was truly telling him. I smiled warmly down at him and gently kissed his lips. He was my soul mate, I'm sure of it and I guess his bond with me was trying to warn him about of our future separation.

"Are you?" He asked jerking back lightly from the kiss and searched my eyes in panic. I can't lie, especially not to him. But I don't want to hurt him, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

I blinked once and gazed in his eyes without really knowing were I was looking at. I thought back, back to all the people I met and left. None of them knew me but they all were well aware of my presence and it seemed like a daily routine, nod to the neighbors, glare at the prankster kids, and help the elderly woman down the street with her groceries… I had gotten used to every lifetime I lived in. This is the only time I have broken habit- I had a family that took notice and touched my heart.

This is different. I know that.

"Bella" Edward cried on in distress making me snap out of my gaze and focus in on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked and I only then noticed that his hands were cupping my face when his thumbs started rubbing soothing circles on my cheeks.

"Sorry, dozed off" I mumbled averting my gaze from him and dunked my head into his shoulder. I didn't want to tell him, but I had to. "I love you, Edward, so very much" I murmured as my hands knotted in his silken hair and pulled him close.

"Bella" Edward bit back a growl and he pulled back just enough to grab my face and make me look at him. "Please, tell me you're not leaving" Edward begged leaning his forehead on my own. Fate must really hate me right now…

"Yes, I am… I have to" I mumbled clenching my eyes closed. I didn't want to see his face. I couldn't.

"No" Edward hissed his arms tightening around me. "You can't. Not now, not ever" he then started going into hysterics saying all these jumbled things that got lost in my mind when his ramble went on for over two minutes.

"I have too, it's what I am.." I mumbled pressing my lips to his to shut him up so I could think. His hands immediately went up to caress the back of my head and is lips moved under mine.

_It's what I am… but what if I wasn't? I would have to change. I would have to become something else. _

Change. That's the answer to my problem, all I have to do is change what I am. But how? I knew nothing I- wait hold up. Edward's lips parted from my lips and kissed my cheek and down to my neck. Vampire. I could change into a vampire and leave my rules behind me. But how?.. I knew enough about vampires now to know that when bitten their venom goes into the system and is _carried_ throughout the body_._

That is where my problem starts up again. I have no beating heart, so that means if I was to be bitten the venom wouldn't be able to travel in my veins… It would only work if I forced my heart to beat…

I snapped my eyes open and in took a large amount of air. I was freakin' brilliant. Edwards lips froze on my jugular and he looked up at me.

"Bella, love?" Edward asked his eyebrows furrowing. "What's wrong, is it time?" he now was panicked as his eyes searched mine.

"How long can any vampire force a heart to beat?" I asked smoothing out his forehead but when his questioning gaze hardened even further I tried to explain, "You know, uh, CPR, without the mouth-to-mouth part.. Just pumping the heart through the chest".

"How is that supposed to help?" Edward hissed pulling my face into his chest and rested his head on top of mine. "Please I don't want to lose you".

"I would have to become one of your kind… I have to become a vampire" I stated looking up to see his reaction.

* * *

**_Read and review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated._**


	17. compromise

**Sorry for the late update :( I had to think, which isn't uncommon but.. yeah. I'm still waiting for my reviewer that gave me the idea for Bella to become a vampire so I can give him/her credit! Thanks Kakabell! READ ON~**

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I love silence when I'm with Edward, but now with this silence it's bothering. Edward just continued to stare at me with a shocked expression, his hands clenching and unclenching behind my back once in awhile.

I stared at him, afraid to speak. Was he mad at me? Maybe he didn't want me enough to have me around for all eternity. Maybe he didn't want me to become one of his kind afraid that he'll tire of me. Could that be it?

"I'm sorry" I murmured bowing my head and let my arms that were locked around his neck to fall to my sides. "I just want to stay with you, I guess I'm just too selfish" I lightly pushed on his chest to give him the queue to let me down but to my surprise his hands suddenly clenched down on my shirt and pushed me closer to him.

"Isabella Whitlock" Edward hissed pressing his face right in front of mine to stare in my eyes. I was a bit taken back by the furry in his eyes, his golden eyes no were black, coal black. "Why would you think that? I love you to the longest length… I just won't do that to you. There has to be another way" he assured my nuzzling his nose to mine making me smile slightly at his childish antics.

"I doubt it" I grumbled closing my eyes as my arms went back up to the original spot around his neck and leaned back, quickly opening my eyes to stare at the clouded sky. "Just like your kind Edward, we too have restrictions and rules…" I mumble searching the clouds for nothing in particular, just something to keep me from fretting the future. "Like you having the Volturri-" I started but got cut off suddenly.

"How do you know about the Volturri?" Edward asked sucking in a sudden breath. He looked frightened, scared almost. Why would that be? The Volturri didn't seem like hideous monsters- although they did drink human blood.. Other then that they seem civilized.

"Ran into them a hundred years or so back. They caught on to my 'dead state' and well…" I strayed for a minute, didn't want Edward to know about them literally dragging me to Aro so I decided to skip it, "they escorted me to Aro, I just explained to them that there was other immortals in the world saying I wasn't the one allowed to say what I was and they let me go" I ended with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Spill" Edward hissed his eyes piercing through mine.

"Later, your changing the subject all together" I sighed letting my eyes drift back to the sky. "I have rules and restrictions like your kind does, my creator- the creator of all my kind- has a jittery problem I suppose, he doesn't want anyone to know about us that would likely want us extinct. We have to move so that no mortals get suspicious, a year is all I'm chancing, punishment isn't likely to be sweet" I mumbled leaning back towards Edward's body and relaxing into his touch. "You understand right?" I asked breathing in his scent.

"I do, but.. No there has to be another way for you to stay" Edward sighed shaking his head into my hair. "Couldn't you make a deal or something with him? I'll do it if you don't want to" he proposed.

Should I tell him that I don't have any clue how to?

"Edward, I can't, no one can.. It would be like he doesn't exist" I stated playing with the hair near the nape of his neck. "Please, I'll take the risk.. I want to be one of you" I admitted tilting my head to the side to get a better look at his expression. It wasn't happy.

"No, I'm not going to put you through all that pain when there is no need" Edward grounded out sliding my body down until my feet lightly hit the ground and when I wasn't supported by him all the sudden weight made my fumble backwards. "Careful!" Edward barked grabbing me be the waist and pulling me back to him.

"Sorry" I mumbled for more then one thing, "I've never been attached to anyone like I am with you and your family.. I mean I had a good horse, Anna, but she was too heavy to bring with me" I sighed snuggling into his chest.

"Wait- bring with you?" Edward asked bringing his finger up to my chin and tilted my head upwards to look at me, a smile was edging onto his face, "You can bring people with you to different times?".

What is he talking about? "Yes… as long as I can handle it… what are you thinking about, Edward?" I asked suddenly weary.

"Couldn't I come with you so you could stay what you are without the pain of becoming a vampire? It would be like a road trip, we could stay together all the while and-" Edward said immediately brightening up and started on with another one of his rambles.

"No" I snapped slapping my hand over his mouth, "I'm not letting your family loose you, I couldn't bare the thought knowing I took you away from them" I stated my tone saddening a bit. "I don't want to be that kind of girl…".

"Bella" Edward chuckled licking my fingers that still covered his mouth making me roll my eyes and remove them. "Do you think properly?" he asked raising his eyebrow. Do I think properly? What kind of question is that?

Of course I think properly! I have been around longer then him!

"Don't look at me like that, I know you are smart, Love" Edward laughed lightly and suddenly started falling backwards. I squeaked in protest and tried to step back but he pulled me down with him and we thudded onto the ground.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I propped myself on my elbows to pear at him. I saw him grinning like an idiot, and his hands started stroking my back. "Fool, don't scare me like that" I sighed as I sat up and my legs ended up straddling his lower chest.

"Sorry" Edward chuckled pulling me back down to him and started again, "Like I was saying, I know your smart, but then again you don't see yourself clearly at all, Love, not only yourself but your gift" when I raised my eyebrow in confusion he smiled and stated, "have you ever thought of leaving and then coming back at the exact moment you left so it would seem like you never left?".

No I… okay I haven't thought of that, it wouldn't be breaking the rules… no not at all.

"Edward, you're a genius!" I yelled grinning and hugged him with all my might.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	18. Disaster

**A huge shout out to Le-Le and Kakabel! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter XXD READ ON~**

* * *

"Just like that?" I asked raising my eyebrow up at Edward as we walked hand in hand walking down the winding path that lead to the Cullen Household. We had been talking about how his plan would work without causing a big commotion with the family.

"Yes, Love, just like that" he chuckled snapping his fingers in the air to prove his point, "Just explain to them that you'll be leaving and that you'll be back before they know it". Yes that sounded perfect- because he wasn't the one that had to break it to everyone. Edward said it would make it seem that he was the one planning everything if he told the family, but if I told them it would seem that I had actually thought it through and though it be the best option. We both thought it through, and I hated the one to spill bad news to anyone.

"What about Jasper?" I asked gripping his hand tighter. I didn't want to leave Jasper, not for a long time. I had just gotten him back and we were truly acting as if we were still human, it was calming. Not that Edward didn't fill in his spot once in awhile but he is my blood brother and it cuts deeper just thinking about leaving him. "I love him too, Edward" I stated resting my head on his upper arm.

"I know.." Edward sighed letting go of my hands and draped his arm around my shoulder, "I'm not going to lie to you, Love, he will not take it well. The first time he thought you were leaving him his mind exploded into grief. It was over bearing…".

"Then how am I supposed to tell him, Edward?" I asked stilling on the spot. I looked up at him in agony as he too stopped and took his spot right in front of me. "He is my Brother, my own blood, it hurts me to see him in pain".

Edwards face scrunched up as he took my words in. He suddenly took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, "I don't want you to be in any harm, Bella. It is better this way, I will take Jasper aside when we first get into the house. We, both of us, will tell him before we tell the rest of the family".

That is very considerate of him, but this is my brother he's talking about. If Edward was with me Jasper would assume that this was his doing and blame everything on him. It wasn't Edwards fault, just his idea.

"No, I'll just tell him separately be myself" I mumbled stepping back and then around him. "Why don't you go hunting before we have to tell everyone, I don't want Jasper getting mad at you".

"Why would I get mad at Edward, Bells'?" Jaspers voice made me jump and cling on to Edwards side for dear life. Holy crow, I need to get used to him being a vampire. "Bells'? Did Edward hurt you?" he asked and I saw him step out of the shadows of the forest.

"Why would I hurt Bella?" Edward asked his eye brows furrowing, I guess he heard something from Jasper's mind that he didn't like. "Jasper, why? I love Bella, you know that. Why would you ask out of all the other questions you were thinking? Why that one in particular?". I didn't like where this was going, not at all. Edwards tone was getting harder each time he spoke and Jaspers fists were clenched up as he said all of this, his face twisted up in different emotions I couldn't place.

"Edward, I can't see the future like Alice can. It worries me sometime that you would loose control with her, she has a limited amount of blood in her. I'm not trying to say anything, Edward, it's just-" Jasper tried to explain through clenched teeth. Oh god please don't let anything happen, I just want this to go smoothly..

"I WOULDN'T RAPE HER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Edward snarled viciously, pulling me with a hard yank behind me as he crouched in front of me baring his teeth at Jasper. What? How did this-

"_I_ would know. I can _feel_ what her body does to you- but no, not as much as her blood effects you, your hunger more then anything else" Jasper growled, his body crouching and his eyes wide, alert, ready to fight. I never saw it personally, but just then his healthy, bright, exotic, golden eyes were overturned and went pitch black.

Wait. "What are you -?!" I asked in complete confusion but was immediately cut off by an outraged Rosalie. She was storming up to the side of us, her eyes too were pitch black.

"Get the hell away from her Edward! If you even touch her wrongly I will personally rip you into a million parts and burn the pieces!" I jumped at the harshness and authority of her voice, her eyes were trained on Edward.

I urgently tugged Edward's shirt, trying in vain to make him stand up. But nothing happened, he continued to emit a rippling sound that was coming out of his chest. "Edward, stop! Jasper, come on!" I cried out fumbling to get in front of Edward, pushing, unsuccessfully, on his chest. "STOP!".

Everything became a blur within a second. I heard Esme's voice yell out in panic and arms encircled around my waist, pulling me a good ten yards away from Edward. I was about to cry out in disapproval but then I saw Jasper lunging at Edward.. Right where I would have been standing.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Jasper snarled raising his fist and started to blindly hitting Edward. This is insane, why are they doing this? What did Jasper mean that my blood tempted Edward more than anything else? Rape? I stole a glance at Rosalie and saw her shaking in pure anger, ready to jump in Jasper's spot at any moment.

"Boys, stop this immediately!" Carlisle voice sounded from somewhere behind me, but I wasn't focused on him. I was watching the two men I loved more than my own life, fighting over me, because of me. Carlisle blurred past me and locked his arms around Jasper, pulling him away from Edward. "Emmett, grab Rosalie!" Carlisle ordered grunting as Jasper went against him.

But it was too late, Rosalie was already on top of Edward, flailing her hands at him in every which way.

"Rose, come on!" Emmett whined trying to get Rosalie off, but with no success. Then that was when everything went into a hellish state.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Edward roared grabbing Rosalie by the hair, and before Rosalie's hand could make contact with his face he snapped his head to the side and bit her upper forearm.

Rosalie screamed in distress and rage, making Emmett go insane.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled, his voice literally shaking the entire woods. I saw his eyes flash, no not to pitch black, but to red, blood red. He smashed into Edward knocking him into a tree and grabbed Rosalie, holding her close, teeth still bared at Edward. I felt the sudden urge to protect Edward but Esme's grip was true and wasn't about to let go.

"It will be alright, Bella" Alice's voice appeared next to me, but it didn't have its perkiness like it usually does, I glanced at her quickly. She was waiting in distress next to Esme, her eyes all for Jasper who was still fighting against Carlisle yelling at him to let him go. I looked quickly back at the scene.

"He bit me!" Rosalie roared thrashing in Emmett's hold. "Let me go, Emmett! I'm going to kill that bastard!". I knew Emmett wasn't about to let go anytime soon but by the looks of it he himself wanted to have a piece of Edward.

Then Edward lunged at Jasper who was still in Carlisle's grasp. This time Alice wasn't watching.

"Just stop!" Alice snapped running behind Edward and pulled at his ankle. I never would have thought that she had the strength to do it, but Alice flung Edward away from everyone. Everything stilled, everything was quiet except this strange ripping sound.

"I have Jasper, Carlisle" Alice grounded out grasping Jaspers arms and pulled him to the side, away from me. Carlisle nodded, rushing over and taking Edward in his hold, like he did with Jasper only a bit harder.

I heard everyone of the family members breathing deeply in mental exhaustion, and it was then that I figured that the ripping sound was coming from me, the sobs that were breaking out from my chest.

"Edward" I cried trying to walk out of Esme's grasp but she still wasn't letting me go. I looked at Edward with pleading eyes, and he looked back at me with pain filled ones. "Let me go" I sobbed closing my eyes as a strange pressure came into my eyes.

"Why do you want him, Isabella!? He could kill you without a second thought" Jasper growled but I didn't dare look up to see his face, fearing that I would freak from his expression. "Do you hear me, _Edward_! You wouldn't even care if you killed her!". Why doesn't he just let it go? Edward wouldn't-

"You don't know anything about me, I wouldn't lay a hand on her the wrong way! **I LOVE HER,** I would die if I ever hurt her!" Edward snarled leaning forward out of Carlisle's grasp, not breaking it but to get closer to Jasper.

"You don't give a damn what happens to her," Jasper snarled back ignoring Alice whom was trying to get him to calm down. "you don't care about her well being, you probably want to change her, just for _yourself, _you selfish bastard."

"Jasper!" I cried out trying to make him stop, but it felt like he wasn't listening, his rage filled eyes were just glaring at Edward.

"Jasper" Alice whispered touching his face gently, he unwillingly turned to her his eyes turning to a softer medium, "I've already seen it, Bella is destined to become one of us". I froze.

What?

Alice's words were planted in my mind, engraved in my being. One of them, I yearned to agree to plead to change me but my throat constricted. The first sign of denial and closer of my mine. I wanted this but I was already ruining this family, what would happened if I stayed for all eternity? I would probably break them apart….

"NO! I won't let Edward, he would just suck her dry!" Jasper screamed his frame stone still, lips pulled over his teeth.

"I would never!" Edward snapped his body shaking.

"Tell me, what did you do when Emmett brought her home after she disappeared? With her covered in her own blood. You literally had to restrain yourself from lapping it all up!" Jasper snapped back, "Your sick with blood lust around her! Carlisle had to kick you out of the house until he cleaned up. You wanted to kill her, I felt it!".

"Shut your mouth!" Edward yelled and they went at it again. I didn't hear anything though, voices were coming in all directions, everyone was screaming, some muttering but it felt like the were screaming it at me.

"I shouldn't have come here, no.. not ever…" I gasped as everything went dark and I heard a couple of gasps and a few quick intakes of breath.

"Bella…" Edward voice cried out pleadingly and ending the endless torture.

"Oh, Bella" I heard Esme cry out as I fell in her arms and went limp.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or Advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	19. Stand

**Two chapters in one day! I'm on a role. Thank you once again Le-Le and kakabel! sorry if their are any mistakes in this chapter. Thanks all of you who think my story is addictive! I feel specail!! READ ON~**

* * *

It started off being fuzzy, almost blurred and all the voices around me were slurred. I felt almost groggy, sick to the stomach. It took me awhile to remember what had happened, and when I did I wished I didn't.

I coughed a few times after I took in too much oxygen and my eyes pulled their way upwards. Jasper was hovering worriedly over me, offering me a smile when he noticed I was awake. I frowned back in confusion. I looked around and saw Rosalie sitting beside me, petting my hair as she stared off behind me almost smugly, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap but was laying gently on me- her weight felt like nothing- eyes smiling apologetically up at me as she snuggled deeper in my stomach. Emmett was by my feet scowling up at the ceiling, when he felt my stare he looked down at me and gave me a soft smile before scowling behind me, just like Rosalie was doing.. What was behind me?

"Edward.... Edward" I called out in question but ended up coughing hoarsely because of my dry throat. I looked everywhere that my eyes could take me, but he wasn't anywhere to see. "Edward" I croaked out in a distressed cry, looking at someone for answers. No one would meet my eyes they all were staring behind my now, eyes trained on the same thing.

I tried to move my limbs but they were soar for no apparent reason, I tried to look up but it agitated my eyes trying to do so. My wings started twitching inside my back, probably disapproving of my weight being put on it.

"Alice… back" I tried to explain and watched as her eyes darted to me in worry but then her eyes turned knowing. She slowly lifted herself from me and helped me sit up, my wings settled down. I tried to turn around but Rosalie shook her head, Jasper's hand lightly grasped my shoulder and both Emmett and Alice sighed sadly. Their eyes showed how hungry they were, all had a darker tent of circles under their eyes.

"Come, Bella, you need to go to Carlisle's study so he can check on you" Jasper said softly and stood up, glancing back behind me for a minute before smiling tightly at me. "I don't want anything to be wrong with you" he stated offering me his hand. I eagerly took it.

"Edward?" I asked as I was put on my shaky legs. I looked behind me and almost ran to the sight I saw. Edward was all the way on the other side of the room with his arms loosely crossed looking at me with regret. "Edward, I need you" I stated taking a step towards him but ended up twisting my legs with one another and fell. I faintly saw Edward take a step towards me, but heard disapproving growls and Jasper's arms went around me to keep me from meeting the floor.

"Jasper.. Please" Edward pleaded taking a step back and raising his hands up in defense. "I just want to make sure she's okay". Why can't he come to me?

"That's Carlisle's job, Edward" Jasper spat his name out in disgust. What happened when I fell unconscious? "Just stay put, your just lucky Carlisle came when he did or you wouldn't be here to even look at her". That last comment was unnecessary and it made anger boil up to the pit of my stomach. I swear he better not be threatening Edward after what just happened.

"Jasper, please don't-" Alice warned as my fists clenched when I saw Edward take a seat on the cold floor and hang his head down into his hands. It looked as if he was the one getting bullied, how can his family do this to him? How could Jasper?

"Bells', no need to feel edgy, he won't hurt you" Jasper assured me, "he's not going to come near you again, not as long as I am around". What gives him the right to tell me who I can and cannot be with? If I am going to get hurt, it's going to be my decision not his.

"Edward" I called out turning to him, he lifted his head in answer and I flinched at his expression, it was filled with pain and longing. I started to walk towards him but Jasper quickly grabbed my arm, "Jasper let go" I said as my legs started shaking even more.

"I don't want you near him, he will hurt you" Jasper stated his jaw clenched, the way he said it made me think he was trying to make it a statement out of an opinion. That upset me to no end, I threw a glance at Edward to see if he would defend himself but all he did was hang his head once more. My anger flared and Jasper looked at me startled.

"I want you to stop that" I grounded out with gritted teeth, "Just stop with the unnecessary remarks, and let me do what ever the hell I want to do- I will pay for my actions, not you." His face was a mask of shock, but that didn't stop my rant. "I'm 162 years old, I'm not sick, so you have no reason to baby me, Jasper".

Everyone stayed completely silent, giving me the edge that I needed. I stared at Jasper waiting for him to soak up the information and when he did he shook his head with a scowl.

"You're still my little sister, Isabella" Jasper stated, "It is my duty to protect you, and right now Edward is the danger and I will not allow you to see him, ever" his voice held so much authority, like pa's. Like he was still in the army as a general.

"You have no right" I spat out stepping away from him and towards Edward, "I have been alone for over 147 years of my life, I. Do. Not. Need. You".

"Don't say that" Jasper hissed his face tightening in displeasure.

"You can't always have your way, Jasper, you aren't pa-" Was all I could argue out before he busted out.

"I know I'm not pa', don't bring him into this, this is between Edward and me- just stay out of it Isabella!".

I don't know what drove me to do what I just did but I slapped him, hard. It stung my hand a bit but I managed to turn his face a good 90 degrees. He stumbled backwards, his hand caressing his cheek where I had hit him.

"What the heck?" Jasper muttered looking at me with bewilderment.

"This is about me right!" I screeched at him my breaths coming out quicker. I heard gentle sobbing and looked over to see Esme sobbing into Carlisle's chest who was looking at me with a pained expression. "Just leave me alone, Jasper" I muttered shaking my hand before walking over to Edward who had lifted his head and saw the whole scene unfold. I stopped a foot away from him and looked down at him, my body trembling a bit from all the soreness.

"Love?" Edward asked cautiously standing up. I sobbed lightly and stumbled into his chest, encircling my arms around his waist. "It's okay" he hushed in my ear his arms immediately hugging me close.

"Can we be alone, please" I whispered after a few minutes of silence. I felt him nod against my hair and he stepped back a little to take my hand once again and lead me to the door, no one interfered with our leaving.

"You know I love you, Bella, I would never hurt you- or take advantage of you" Edward murmured his grip tightening on my hand. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly realizing he was staring at me with the softest expression I have ever seen on him. "I love you more than my life, never forget that" with that said he raised my hand to his lips and lightly kissed the palm of it.

"Does it pain you to be with me, Edward?" I asked lacing my fingers with his and looked forward giving him time to answer honestly. "My blood, I mean, you never told me that my blood was alluring to you".

"I.. I didn't want you to feel the need to stay a distance from me" Edward admitted with a sigh leading me further into the forest, into a familiar path. "I swear to you , Bella, I have control with you… it was that time when Emmett brought you home all bloody" he shuddered a bit "all the blood the came from you it was like over bearing and I had to leave- it won't happen again".

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me, Edward" I said pressing myself into his side and kissed his forearm. "Even if you did, I would hope that you would at least enjoy yourself while drinking my blood".

Edward stiffened as I said that and his eyes darted to mine. "How could you say that?" he asked bringing his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him while stepping over an uprooted root.

"It's my life, and I'm glad that something about me pleases you" I stated with a sigh smiling up at him.

"I wish you could see this from my point of view, Love, I wouldn't enjoy one bit of it" Edward started squeezing me affectionately closer to him. "Besides you please me more than your blood".

I blinked up at him in confusion, what was that supposed to mean?

"Love, one of these days I'm going to show you how to see yourself properly, it pains me to know that you think so lowly of yourself" Edward sighed kissing my temple.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or Advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	20. Rejected?

**Sorry for the lateness! Okay when your done reading this I want you to guess what happened so I can decide for myself what I want to happen! Please help me! READ ON~**

* * *

"Please understand me" I begged fidgeting in my spot as my family stared at me in pure shock, "Jasper caught us at a bad time- it was my nerves" I glanced over at Jasper who stood stock still next to a astonished Alice.

I had talked to Edward in his meadow for a good two hours carefully planning out a way to explain her situation to them, they hadn't thought of anything solid so they had decided to confront anything that came up and go with the flow of things. It wasn't working so well.

"You are not leaving us, especially with Edward!" Rosalie hissed banging her hand on Esme's coffee table smashing it into splinters, though it would seem Esme herself wasn't paying attention as she was sobbing tearless cries into Carlisle's chest. "Bella, you need to understand that Edward can hurt you physically!" Rosalie snapped eyes glaring holes at Edward, who was shaking with anger.

"Rose you have to see-" I tried desperately to urge her to understand that I need to leave in a short amount of time and that Edward would be the safest person to bring with me.

"Bella open your eyes!" Rosalie spat yelling out in frustration, "Rape is reality, you don't know Edward down to his-"

"Just shut up! I can't take it anymore!" Jasper cried out cradling his head in his hands as Alice stroked his back reassuringly. I stared at him with a pained expression, all the emotions were overwhelming him.

"But there is another option" Edward spoke up settling his anger and putting a protective arm around my shoulders giving Rosalie a stiff glance, daring her to say anything more. I glanced at him in surprise; he was the one against my option, so why on earth is he the one bringing it up?

"I see that my option isn't helping the family any so why not let our conversation earlier open to them?" Edward answered my unspoken question squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

"What are you speaking of, Edward?" Carlisle asked while his arms continued to hold the trembling Esme.

"Before any of this" Edward gestured his hand to everyone in the room, "happened, Bella and me came up with two conclusions; the one being what we just explained to you which was my idea, or Bella's idea…" he took a deep steady breath before continuing, "Bella proposed a way where she could stay with us permanently, I went against it being that it would cause her a great deal of pain and discomfort adding to the fact the it may be against her rules".

Alice gasped in surprise, I stiffly saw from the corner of my eyes Edward nodding to her before his eyes rested on mine. Then the most ironic saying came from the back room, where Emmett had left the television on…

"_**Depression hurts"**_

Jasper flinched back into his hands, while I cursed at the heavens for their bad timing.

Emmett cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the tension, "Bella's option please".

"Right" I murmured docking my head seeing that the wooden floor most interesting, "I mentioned your turning", Rosalie immediately stiffened, "but seeing that my heart doesn't beat I presented CPR, without the mouth to mouth part- if someone could beat my heart for me while the venom circulated through my system.." as I finished I slowly dunk behind Edwards back seeing Rosalie glaring holes now at me.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" Rosalie screamed, managing to broke a flower vase that was sitting on the mirroring coffee table. "You are fine the way you are! NOW THIS!? You want to ruin your life?".

"Rose please don't say that" I begged clutching Edward's shirt while he stood still, averting his eyes to the ground. I looked at Jasper to see him staring at me with a spark of agreement gleaming in his eyes. "NO!" I yelled sobbing, "just listen to me, I don't want to be the girl that ruins the family, if you guys can't deal with either then fine!".

"Bella, Calm" Edward spoke stepping aside and quickly held me to his side before I could run off; which let me tell you is the easiest way out. "Please, these are the options, if there is any other option we will tell you"

"CALM!?" Rosalie huffed stomping her foot on the floor, making the beautiful mahogany floor crack under the pressure, and ran up the stairs singing out curse words.

"We already know Rosalie is out, but who here agrees to Bella's changing" Carlisle spoke up, being the brave one and breaking the silence.

I hid my head not wanting to watch the outcome. If Alice disagreed then Jasper will probably take her lead, adding to the fact that he refused anything pain related to come to me, Rosalie already expressed her answer and Emmett was bound to stay with her choice. Edward already made the decision even though he has a hard time accepting it meaning that Carlisle will possibly go with his decision while Esme would want to agree with Carlisle but also had to think of her children when some disagreed with it.

What was the answer going to be?

"I for one can't _see _anything bad about this, but Jasper has a right to express himself.." Alice stated uneasily as she glanced at Jasper who was still hiding his face. At least we have _that_ in common_._

"Jasper…" I murmured with a choke. I hesitantly look up to see him staring uncertainly at me. "Please, I want a family again.." I pleaded clutching Edward's shirt.

"I'm so sorry" Jasper cried out, but it sounded as if he was saying this to himself so I waited as rejection started to build up in me along with anguish. "You don't understand the pain.. You would be wishing for death.. I can't let you do that all over again.."

"NO!" I cried out and everything flashed a bright white and Edward gripped me in surprise.. Then it went black.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any thoughts or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated! _**


	21. My creator

**Hello! I want to thank everyone for their dedication to this story! I want to thank all who helped me with this chapter, which I had to choose Kakabell's because it was one that would fit for future chapters, sorry! READ ON~**

* * *

I didn't know when I started but I ended up sobbing in the nothingness, just bright white light surrounding me while Edward's hands and presence had disappeared with everyone else. I was alone. I was scared.

"Edward? Jasper?… Anyone?" I cried out sinking to the glowing floor and held my knees to my chest. I didn't know what was happening.

"Beautiful" A silken voice, not like Edward's velvety voice or Jasper's smooth one, but a whole new one. I shakily looked u from my knees and saw a breath taking sight. No, not because of his evident beauty but because of those huge, bigger than mine, sleek black wings sprouting out of his back. His sparkling blue eyes gazed down at me in amazement while his dark short green, natural, hair sculpted back. He looked like a fallen forest angel with all the blinding light surrounding him.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked noticing my hoarse voice and the way it trembled. I wasn't getting any bad feelings about him but I wasn't taking my chance with a stranger.

"Come with me, my dear, and I will tell you everything" the man chuckled offering me his smooth large hand. What did he take me as, a fool? I quickly scampered back getting some distance between me and this man. Was he a jumper like me that had wings put on him?

"Don't be afraid my dear, I swear I'm harmless" he reassured crouching down and touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers. They were soft, baby soft, and this action seemed like that of a curious child. "I didn't know how beautiful you would be, Isabella" he murmured making me jerk back in surprise. How would he know my name?

"How did you know my name?" I asked jumping on my feet and scampered back only to bang my head on a wall that I didn't even know existed, "Ow" I cried in a low tone. That really did hurt, the stinking white glowing wall was harder than concrete.

"Careful, dear" the man's voice broke out closer than I expected and a hand was placed on my head's injury. It was warm, not too warm but level and my head immediately felt better. I hesitantly looked up to see concerned eyes. I stepped back.

"Who are you?" I asked again pressing my body against the wall. I needed to get back to Jasper's family, to Edward, to find out what was going on.

"I won't harm you, dear, now please trust me" he said taking a step towards me and his wings leaned forward about to wrap around my form-

"Stay away from me!" I screamed dunking out of his and his wings reach. Out of pure reflex and stress my wings acted on their own. Clothe ripped and out sprouted my wings- a smaller version of his. "Just stay away" I stated backing away only to bunk into yet another wall. How small was this room?

"It worked.. You actually lived" the man gasped in astonishment as his eyes twinkled in success. What was he talking about? I quickly looked around for an escape but found none. "No, don't fret, I'm no stranger to you dear" he soothed taking a more larger step towards me making my wings wrap my body in self protection.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you, send me back to my family!" I cried panicking. What if this guy was a lunatic, a rapist? Oh dear lord Rosalie would cuss at my grave.

"Family? Dear, your family died a long time ago, right after I saved you" Saved me? "Let me show you, please let me prove myself before you take any unnecessary actions" he pleaded taking a now cautious step toward me. I watched as his hand reached out to me and gently onto my forehead, jolting my mind into a different place as it was consumed in blackness then dimming into a setting.

"My name is Danny, Isabella" the man's, Danny's voice, came to my mind but I didn't see him just a faded in scene, a funeral…

"I stumbled upon the mourning and was let into the mood. I felt for your death, Isabella, your parents loved you more than anything- they begged for someone to save their little girl." Danny explained as my parents faces flashed in my mind. Was this a flashback? They had the same faces I had remembered them having.

Maw having luscious mahogany hair from her face perfectly with all of its wild curls, Jasper's curls. She had beautiful blue eyes that were glazed over with tears of grief. Was this at my funeral?

Paw's short, slightly curled blond hair brushed back in stress, and brown eyes toned down from their usual life. They were both so sad..

"It killed them inside, Isabella" Danny stated and the scene flashed before me. It was my body covered with a thin cloth on top of a wooden table. I was on my stomach and tow large cutes were made on my back right where my wings are now sprouting from…

"No…" I gasped in disbelief. It wasn't possible, it was to far fetched. This so called man couldn't be my creator.. "NO!" he was the one that made me grieve for years on end, the one that gave me these wings..

"I had to, they prayed for you and poured their grief into me… I had to save you and turn you into my kind" Danny stated softly as the scene vanished and I was back in the white lighted room with Danny. His soft blue eyes eyeing my cautiously.

"God no…" I cried crumbling down to my knees and holding my head, "why am I here?" I asked after what seemed like eternity. Why would I be here? I didn't break any rules... did I?

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any advice or comments for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	22. Nonsense

**Yes, I know, a lot of you are angered by me and my late updates! Please no Flames. Sorry Kakabel, you must be going nuts. READ ON~**

* * *

Danny just stared at me confused, why would he be confused when I should be, am, confused? I took another overlook at him. Shouldn't he know why I'm here if he is my creator, wouldn't he have this radar or something that alerts him about things like this?

"Isabella, I didn't send you here" Danny stated after a hesitant breath. "you sent yourself".

"No, you did" I stated with gritted teeth. I did not send myself here, was this man loosing it? Who would want to come in this enclosed _cage_? "you sent me here, and if you would be polite enough to send me back, I was in a family crises" I added ending with a sad sigh. It was probably a disaster by now, I can imagine Rosalie's reaction, blaming Edward for my disappearance, Jasper being frantic…

"Isabella, I'm not holding you here against your will, it is your choice to leave" Danny said as he bent down to my height seeing as I was still sitting on the bright lighted floor. I stared into his blue eyes, scared. Scared because I believed him, no matter how much I denied it. It was a stressing situation with all of my emotions on high, none of my family members listening to me… I probably let loose and accidentally jumped to this place. "You… can leave if that is what is fitting to your needs" he said this with a tight hesitant voice, like _he_ was the one scared.

"Are you always this considerate?" I asked lacing my fingers together and let my head sink down onto my awaiting knees.

"I.. Can't answer that, I rarely get visitors" Danny chuckled softly as I felt his body leave my front side and he took a seat next to me, a bit too close but I was emotionally worn out. "You're the first one in about a century" he stated almost proudly. I looked at him like he was crazy, alone for that long? I mean I was alone for over a century but I always had humans around me… I never had any privacy.

"I-I feel honored" I laughed out nervously, I suddenly had the urge to comfort him but I reframed myself from hugging him. "I'm sorry.. About ear-earlier.." I murmured sniffing a bit.

"No hard feelings, I tend to distance myself from others anyway" Danny waved it off easily but I saw the grief in his eyes, like he was missing a part of him..

"Is that why you set up the rules?" I suddenly asked out, and I had the urge to hit myself for asking something so foolish and rude, "I'm sorry-I wasn't th-thinking straight..".

"It is why I made the rules, to save my people the grief that has fallen on me" Danny sighed quietly, "Isabella, I'm not going to long talk you, you have to know what is going on.." he suddenly stated laying a warm hand on my shoulder, which I emediatley stiffened to.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked with a slight gasp and slightly slid away from him. My eyes were frantic with fear. Was he just talking things out to me to make my death slower or was he just getting to me so I wouldn't haunt him after he killed me? OH MY, LORD HELP.

"Calm down, Isabella!" Danny said quickly as he raised his hands in defense once again, "I'm not going to harm you!". I slightly eased my muscles but not all the way, he was acting way too friendly. "We have something called a soul-binding, or as some others would say a imprinting capability".

"I... can imprint?" I asked without thinking, was that what I felt for Edward?.. that pull towards him, the connection. It hit me suddenly, the electricle current that came with the contact with Edward. I had imprinted on Edward.

I looked up at Danny to see him looking down at me, studying me when suddenly his eyes saddened a tad bit.

"It seems you have imprinted with someone else, I suppose?" Danny asked rubbing his nose with both hands. How had he known about it?

"Yes.. but how did... ?" I asked uncertainly. Could he read my mind? "You can't read my mind can you?" I asked franticly.

"No, I can't, don't worry" Danny reassured with s bit of a smile, though he looked saddened, "Isabella, I have imprinted on you".

I blinked, confused. Did I hear him right? **He **imprinted on **me**? That couldn't be possible could it? I had already imprinted, I couldn't have two soul mates, it should be against the law if it is.

"Pardon me?" I asked shaking my head in denial, maybe I did hear him wrong..

"I have imprinted on you, Isabella" Danny stated with a straight face. He leaned in towards me, like he was eager.

"No, you have not" I stated right back, but unlike him I couldn't keep a stragiht face, just a nervous one as I leaned away from him.

"I have, but like I said, it would seem you have imprinted on someone else" Danny stated looking me straight in the eyes. What is he waiting for? For me to deny my imprint and say I love him instead? Because let me say this, I ain't doing it. "It's fine, Isabella.. I'm just a bit disappointed, your my first imprint, I can't believe I didn't realize it when I first saw you... " at last he sighed and leaned against the bright wall.

"You mean.. you were..." I started blut trailed off. How was I supposed to ask this? Ask this man if he was my soul mate back in the day but sadly time changed things and Edward came along as his replacement?

I shuddered at the thought. No. Edward was not a replacement, I will never know him as that. Edward was my original, nothing could change that.

But then there was that little voice in the back of my head again.. the one that goes with facts not my emotions.

It was saying, "If that is so, then how was this man first in your life, even before Edward was born?"

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any advice or comments for future chapters will be greatly appreciated._**


	23. Enemy? The Arrival and turn

**Yes a lot of you are angered at me for updating like a bazillion years later, I apologize sincerely, I have been having a busy schedual with school, but now I'm out for summer and you should expect quicker updates (No more exams to lag me down with studying). READ ON~

* * *

**

"Is this the only way?" I cried biting my knuckle as I stared at the solemn faced Danny. We had talked over everything, get to know one another and I had come to a conclusion with him. I had hurt the Cullen family too much and I wanted it to remold itself without me ever being there. I will erase myself from their time- their minds. Danny stated there was a way that I could go back in time and stop myself from jumping into Jasper's time.

"You don't have to" Danny stated frowning lightly, his eyebrow creased up in worry, "but.. It would be a simple and none hurting way to end it". He was the one that had prevented things like this, so I was trusting he knew how to fix it.

I shook my head quickly. I couldn't go back on this, not now.

"Promise me you will go to them and apologize before their minds get erased?" I asked looking at him pleadingly. I knew they would forget everything but I didn't want their conscience to drag them down and knowing what they never could remember.

"It would be my honor" Danny said smiling slightly, "be careful- nothing is as easy as it seems".

"It never is, I've learned" I said looking down at my feet and bit down on my knuckled harder to stifle another round of hysterics that wanted to burst. "Tell them I will never interfere" I said before readying my wings.

"Anything" Danny said before the air around him thickened and his feathers on his wings stiffened.

* * *

Bella has been gone for a full day now and my family was as bad as it was when she suddenly disappeared. It was hard on me, not knowing where my sister was, knowing that we all were the cause of it.

"Anything, Carlisle?" Alice asked in frustration as she rubbed he eyes and leaned into my side, "I can see things, meaning she's not coming back". She started shaking and I didn't honestly know what to do except send calming waves over to her and wrap an arm around her. I was too harsh on both Edward and Bella. I was the fault here. All my fault...

"We're all at fault" Edward's voice said from across the room making me look at him fully. He was a mess just as much as all of us, clothes haven't been changed and thirst not quenched. "We are a family and we shouldn't have reacted the way we did..". Sadness and Shame started radiating off of him making me clench my eyes tight to try and pry his feelings from my own, they were too dominant over everyone else's.. "I apologize".

"No need" I sighed straining to let out another sigh but held it in so I didn't add on to the mood. Oh, Isabella, please forgive my foolishness, I know we deserve every bit of this hell hole but we can make it up to you.

"Nothing, not a god damned thing" Rosalie's voice shot through the air, I could almost thank her for shifting the mood, "I looked every where she might have bunked before she met us- no clues indicating where she would go to recover". She was a wreck, and I understand her closeness, always have, towards my sister. Isabella hated being alive just as much as Rosalie and Isabella understood it perfectly and didn't argue about her hating being a vampire. How one person can change a family is beyond my knowing...

"Nothing" Emmet grumbled in defeat, sulking next to the angered Rosalie, "I miss Bells' already".

"We all do, Honey" Esme soothed coming over to the pair and led them to the sofa to sit and vent out their disappointment through language not violence. And they did, mostly Rosalie but Emmet joined in once in awhile. They radiated stress and shame, which now wasn't helping me at all but I took it in.

"Wait" Alice gasped beside me and jumped up making us all go silent and stare at her in anticipation, "everything went black". At this eagerness fillled the room and we all fidgeted waiting for the arrival of our needed family member. But we didn't get my sweet Isabella, instead an unknown man bursts through thin air with similar wings as Isabella's.

All of us shot up into a crouching position and hissed at the intruder, where was my sister, where was Isabella?

* * *

"This is the Cullen household I'm presuming?" I asked in a monotone to keep the family of vampiric beings from attacking me. They looked horrible, trashed, how could they let themselves turn out this way with vulnerable humans around? Maybe I was wrong about them being a superior race, maybe they need their single creator to step up and lead them, like I do for my people..

"Who are you?" A man with bleach blond hair said, sounding the most formal considering his position. He was probably the Father of this family, The lead. I cautiously looked around at this group that Isabella considered her fault, the people she broke and couldn't forgive herself for. A young man caught my eyes and I held them, they looked familiar, the texture.

_"My brother, Jasper, he was my meaning to come into his family, my happiness along with being my twin"_

This must be Jasper Whitlock, Isabella's twin brother, the one she grieved on about for hurting.

"How do you know Bella?" A different man- no teen- asked making me avert my gaze from Jasper, "Where did she go? Is she alright?".

How was this teenager asking questions when knowing nothing about me? How did he know I knew Isabella?

_"I.. stayed for Jasper, but I also stayed for another, the one I had imprinted on, he has a special talent"_

"You spoke with her? Answer me!" he snarled, but it was more out of desperation than anything. He had old time bronze hair and just a centimeter shorter than me.

"I have come to inform you of Isabella's department, she sends her regard to all of you" I stated remember my task at hand. What did Isabella see in this group, they seemed to be a more dangerous than I had imagined, less organized. But it was her family and I will honor that.

"Where is my sister!?" Jasper snarled crouching lower and lunged at me, aggressiveness is in check. I stepped aside and let my left wing fling him back to the petite woman's side who instantly growled protectively over Jasper, mates I presume.

"She is safe, I assure you, but you cannot see her or even remember her after my leaving, she will be nothing but what you remember before she jumped into your time" I stated straightening up and held my head high. I was doing a favor and I was going to do it thoroughly, whether the recievers like it or not, "she will not be coming back and as her creator I am forbidding you to remembering her time with you, it will be painless". I raised my palm in the air and gathered the energy around me and consentrated on the power within.

"Not a chance, man!" the tall, bluky, man shouted pushing himself forward and pounced on me. What a nuisance, I lifted my wing and flung him back only to get a furious blond female to replace him making me repeat my action and fling her back onot him.

"Please, don't" A woman, presumingly the mother, begged straightening up in a friendly manner making me stare at her, "she is my daughter, please don't do this!".

"There is nothing I can do, she has stated her wanting and I am fulfilling the promise, she wants nothing to do with this family anymore" I said. It was my only chance to obtain my first imprint and I wasn't going to lose this opportunity, no matter how selfish it is of me.

The one with bronze hair growled deeply at me and his eyes flashed red, "You're lying through your teeth!" he growled showing his white teeth.

"I am stating the truth- now be gone" I sighed clenching my upraised hand and made the energy around me activate. The vampiric family froze, like the were frozen in time, than they fell to the floor.

"Isabella is mine" I whispered towards the unconscience bronzed haired boy before zoning out of the time frame.

* * *

_**Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!**_


	24. There Forever

**Hello! Told yeah I would be updating quicker! Thank you for my wonderful reviewers for not killing me. READ ON~**

* * *

I thought it would be easy to forget, to forget the ones I left behind, to just forget how much I killed them at heart. But it can never be that easy now can it, I have to suffer. I deserve it but I wish it would be easier. Less heart paining.

I had jumped but I guess I was too emotional to really focus on a time. I had ended up in the same place I had left off, that strange white room but this time a person was there that I knew instantly by heart.

"Pa'!" I cried out happily as I ran to him and embraced him as much as my small arms could. He was there, really there, in my arms. He still had his slightly curled stressed out hair with his warm brown doe eyes, tall with his formal attire on- tie and all.

"My sweet, sweet, Isabella" he cooed hugging me closely, warm breath caressing my ear. It was just like home, like old times….

"H-how?" I stuttered rubbing my face into his shirt, "you were-are dead".

"My baby girl was in distress, I wasn't just about to let you go without guidance" Pa' chuckled smoothing out my hair with his rough hand, "everything is new for you since you were out of that couch and into the real world".

"I-I'm over a hundred years old pa', I've been in the real world more than you have" I sobbed soaking up his warmth.

"That's not what I mean, darlin'" Pa' stated his hands appearing on each side of my face and pulled it up so that I was seeing his face up close. He still had tight skin with that unhealthy tan, but he looked healthier than he did when I was human. "With Jasper" He stated smiling knowingly.

"I've hurt him so much, Pa', I didn't mean to but he just-- I don't know, it's just it all fell apart because of me!" I cried out loudly and wanted to hide my face so badly but Pa' just kept a firm but loving grip on my face, " I messed him and his family up so badly!".

"Sh" pa' shushed and smiled again, "you have to know some things about Jasper, honey, you had a one side view of him all your human life, you were immobile on the couch and you didn't see the real big brother you had".

"Wh-what?" I stuttered looking up at him in utter confusion, "I know Jasper, I really do".

"No you don't, you never did" Pa' said and right then and there he wasn't my father, but a real man who knew more than he should in his lifetime, "Jasper loved you, you didn't know how much, outside of the house he worked and worked for a cure for your sickness, he denied so many offers to a better life".

"But he always said that he was out helping you with the farm" I stated truthfully, remembering all those days he came back from a day outside,

"_Jasper" I coughed in delight as I saw him come in from outside with sweat coating his tanned skin._

"_Isabella" he sang sweetly as he grabbed a glass of water to drink and sat himself on the floor next to my laying form on the old couch Maw and Pa' got for me. How I wanted to get better and be able to repay their gratitude. "How are you today?" he asked kissing my cheek lovingly._

"_A pain, doctor said I needed to read more to keep my brain active" I sighed in frustration and turned my head to face him, he was the best brother anyone could ask for, listening to me complain._

"_He means the best" Jasper laughed ruffling my hair._

"He seemed so happy, I thought he was enjoying his life" I stated again biting back more sobs that racked my chest.

"Jasper worked so hard, paying for all those doctor visits" Pa' mumbled rubbing my face soothingly, "He is so protective of you because people talked about you, saying that he was wasting his time and money on you, that he should give up hope that would never come- but he never gave up on you, didn't even talk about it".

I processed this through and guilt rose higher in my heart, "I can be independent, he didn't let me make my own choices, I just wanted to live a life that he wouldn't let me make!". I was in hysterics I suppose because I realized all I was saying was stuff to defend myself, I knew now why Jasper over reacted and was cautious over his well known brother.

"_Jasper? Why are they yelling?" I asked in a scratchy voice as I watched from my couch as people walked past our house raising signs with a confident posture._

"_We're going to war" Jasper's voice came from the room closest to me, I had no clue what he was doing in there but it sounded like he was fighting to get something on, "and going to beat the Soviet Union!" he sang as I heard the door open and he came into my view. He was wearing one of Pa's old suits, though they were a tad to big on him considering his young age._

"_Where are you going?" I asked in curiosity as he bean to flex his muscles making me laugh softly, making my chest hurt a bit but I didn't pay it much attention._

"_I'm going to fight for the Confederate army" Jasper stated proudly as he winked at me but I had stopped laughing and stared at him in horror._

"_You're too young, Jasper" I said desperately, I didn't want him to leave, he kept me company and made Maw and Pa' laugh all the time, he made us family, "please don't leave, please I need you" I started crying, tears falling out of my eyes._

"_Sh" Jasper soothed kneeling next to my laying figure, "it's going to be alright, I look older than I really am remember? I'll be fine and send you loads of letters filling you in on the exciting stuff". He was rubbing my cheek trying to calm me down._

"_You won't be here though, I'll miss you" I told him my lips trembling, "does Maw and Pa' know?"._

"_Yes" He stated._

"_Why?" I cried sadly. I didn't want him to leave._

"_I can't tell you" Jasper sighed running his hand through my hair before standing up and walked to the door._

"_No! Jasper, don't leave! JASPER!" I cried and screamed out at him struggling to get up but to no success as I watched him walk out of the door into the crowd, "Jasper…"._

"Jasper went to war for you" Pa' muttered breaking me out of my hysterics.

"He left me!" I cried out pounding my fists on his chest. This cannot be happening, not now..

"And you left him" Pa' stated knowingly.

I calmed down at that. It was true, I was leaving him in his time of need like he left me. If it was anything like it was with me when he left than he must be feeling the worst kind of pain right now.. But Danny would've already erased their minds right? They don't remember anything so Jasper wouldn't be feeling the pain.

"You still have time to erase your sin that Jasper never could have done when he left" Pa' said as if he could read my mind.. Edward, like Edward could read others' minds… How I missed him so very much.

"But Danny-" I started saying sadly but was cut of by Pa'.

"That man is bad news for you" Pa' stated with a growl, "don't trust him, Isabella, you still can have the family you left, they haven't forgotten you, Danny may have thought he did but they have loved ones looking over them too".

"They didn't forget me?" I gasped looking up at him quickly.

"Of course not, now go and mend the problem at hand, I myself as your father am going to deal with this man that has deceived you, as well as the others" Pa' chuckled kissing my forehead.

"Others?" I asked confused yet delighted that I still had a chance at a family and love.

"You know the Cullen's' s loved ones- Edward's parents, as well as Rosalie's and Emmett's, Carlisle's father, Esme's husband, they are their for them to have a better life despite what they have become" Pa' explained grinning toothily.

"Thank you so much, I love you, Pa'" I cried hugging him tightly as he laughed and patted my back and slowly disappeared.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice will be greatly appreciated!_**


	25. Forgiveness

**XD I'm alive! Sorry this one took longer than expected, shout out to Le and Kakabel- great supporters who can save me thinking process sometimes... READ ON~**

* * *

My head hurt, more than it should be for a vampire like myself. It was all fuzzy and.. Different

I opened my eyes cautiously and was met with a blinding, well for humans, bright white light. But It wasn't just that, I wasn't alone, there was this soft humming, a sweet tune in my ears that I had heard from when I was a child.

But my Mother was the only one who knew this tune, it was passed down from family generations and I was supposed to learn it to pass it down.. But I couldn't carry it on now that I can't have children. But, Mother's lullaby continued on until it came to an end and I just continued to lay there, enjoying the silence but felt as though I was missing something… some thing important. How did I get here again?

"You have finally awakened, my little boy".

I shot up at this full in defense mode but stilled at what I saw in front of me. It was Mother, she looked beautiful, I barely could remember her from my human days but I could presume she looked just the same but without the Spanish influenza eating away at her life.

"Mother?" I asked in confusion. Was I dead, did I fail- BELLA! I looked at my Mother in shock as I remembered all the happened to land me here in this predicament. Have I failed Bella, my Bella, and died? "Lord, No" I cried thinking I have passed on. This can't be happening, I had to get forgiveness from Bella, I had to show her that everything's alright and nothing is her fault. Thank her for showing love to a monster like me…

"Edward, dear, what is troubling you?" My Mother asked as I faintly watched her walk her way over to me and kneeling down next to my fallen form, "nothing is wrong, why cry, my son?".

"I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be with you- I've messed up Bella's life, I don't deserve to be in heaven" I cried out holding my head in anguish. I am a monster, a selfish one..

"What in _heaven's _name are you talking about, Edward? You haven't done anything wrong" My Mother giggled lightly as she stroked my hair, and kissed my forehead.

"What are you saying? I am a monster, I did every thing possible that could be wrong to the one I have loved!" I stated bending my head down to my knees and sobbing. I looked so pathetic right now and that's what I am, pathetic.

"You are not in the afterlife, Edward" My Mother stated still stroking my hair soothingly.

Not in heaven? "Then where am I?" I asked out loud to her, bringing my head up to look up at my Mother in question. If my Mother is here it has to be the afterlife, she was dead, died of the Spanish Influenza, I saw it myself! "What is this white room then? Why can't I read your mind like I can every other being?". All these questions swam in my head and made me want to just go and take my anger out on something, but there was nothing but thin air and my mother- and she wasn't a target I was willing to go at.

"My Dearest Edward" My Mother cooed wrapping her arms around my form and leaned me against her warm body in a soft embrace. Home, my earlier home.. But not mine now, mine was with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper Alice.. Bella… Bella…

"We love you so very much, when your time comes we will be waiting for you" My Mother whispered in my ear, "waiting even if it takes all eternity".

"We?" I asked catching her plural words, who else would she be talking about unless-

"Forgot about me already?" My Father's voice called out from behind me.

My eyes widened and I spun around in my Mother's embrace to see my Father leaning against the white wall with his arms crossed, eyes looking down at my Mother and me in warmth. "Father" I whispered gratefully smiling up at him. How I missed them so much, so, so, very much.

"Nice to see you remembered me, getting worried for a minute there" he chuckled pushing himself off the wall to come closer to us and right when he disconnected from the wall.. It wasn't a wall anymore, but thin air. "Glad to see you're doing well, Son" he muttered kneeling down to our level and placed his hand on my forehead and placed a fatherly kiss on it.

"How is this possible?" I gasped out trying to keep myself from sobbing all over again.

"Anything is possible, my Dear" my Mother said smiling, placing a hand on Father's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately, "we love you and want to make sure you get the best out of your life".

"But I'm dead, a monster" I stated glumly looking at the ground in shame. They gave birth to a monster. That's what I'll always be..

"Petty talk" My Father snorted whacking my head slightly and I actually felt the sting that came with it. I was a vampire and they were… spiritual beings. How could they hurt me? "I don't want to hear my son speaking such fowl language about himself, you're Mother and I have raised a much better man then that".

"I killed human beings, sucked their life out of them" I replied shaking my head while closing my eyes to keep away the images of those that I had killed in my earlier days.

"We know, Son" Father stated putting a hand under my chin and lifted it up, "open your eyes" he commanded sternly. I obeyed. "you are forgiven, you have done so much good, overriding all those bad things. You are forgiven, I want you to accept that".

How can I? I haven't done anything good at all. I have ruined Bella's life just when she was opening up to us, let her guard down and then I just had to loose my control..

"Edward" My Mother called out hugging me from the back and rubbing my arms motherly, giving me warmth I have turned down for so long now. "it is our wish that you have the strength to forgive yourself, we have watched you suffer so long while you have made a life for everyone around you- give yourself the forgiveness".

"It was a catastrophe and all my doing" I told them slumping out of my Mother's grasp but she wasn't willing to let me go and her arms tightened around me. "I made her runaway.. Bella".

"You are forgiven" My Father repeated grabbing my face with his worn down hands and kept them there, "Isabella has already forgiven you and is already on her way to you… she wants this family you have created for her, it's up to you to forgive yourself and embrace this life without regrets to lug you down".

"What?" I asked snapping my head up straight and stared at him in shock, "Bella's coming back? She's alright?". Relief and eagerness to see hr flooded through my body, the want to hold her was the biggest urge I needed to satisfy. "I have to go, apologize, right now before-" I suppose I had started rambling because my Father rolled his eyes and covered my mouth. I immediately stopped.

"Have you forgiven yourself? Are you willing to leave all this behind you?" My Father asked looking me straight in the eyes.

I looked back into his bright green eyes that if I hadn't known better I would think they were sparkling with life that had been taken from him about a hundred years ago. Could I give myself the forgiveness that he was talking about. Bella was everything to me, and I had ruined everything for her. But now I have a chance to give it all back to her and make it up to her.

I nodded saying, "I can; I have".

They both smiled, Mother kissed my cheek and Father kissed my forehead then both embraced me, hard.

"We love you" Mother cried letting go of me and she disappeared, but just as I was about to shout for her to come back my Father took my hand in his.

"Never forget that you are never alone" he said squeezing my hand before he also disappeared…

"**EDWARD**!" Esme's voice came to me from the sudden darkness that had consumed me.

**The END**

..

..

..

..

..

(Just joking, I wouldn't do that *cackles under breath*)

My eyes jumped open at the urgency of her voice and to my surprise I was gasping for air that I knew I didn't need. My eyes darted everywhere, Esme in front of me with a worried gaze on her face, Carlisle kneeling down beside her with a look of utter relief in his eyes, Alice and Jasper were sitting as close as possible hugging each other close, and Emmett was next to a sobbing Rosalie who hid her face in his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked sighing as she stroked me cheek and smiled.

"I… was that all just a d-dream?" I asked stone shocked to the core. Was Mother and Father just an illusion to distract me, to emotionally hurt me? "were my parents fake?". I clenched my eyes shut in agony and bared my teeth. They seemed so real to me, I could feel their warmth still lingering around me with their images stuck in my head.

"We don't know, son" Carlisle sighed in letting out his anguish. My eyebrows furrowed and instead of asking I read his mind for the answers.

Carlisle was thinking about the dream he had, did that mean everyone of us had a similar dre-illusion?

"_Keep up the miraculous work, Carlisle, I'm proud of you and from you I have come to understand the vampires I once hated. I don't hate you, Son" My Father told me as we stood feet apart, his hand on my shoulders and he smiled with tears in his eyes. He looked exactly the same as he did, priest robe and all._

My eyes widened as I exited his mind and looked at him straight in the eyes. Hey were filled with sadness but relief, not for me, but for himself, he seemed less serious, more free. My eyes darted to Esme and I quickly defiled her mind to see if something similar had happened to her.

"_I'm sincerely happy for you, Esme, don't think otherwise, your husband of today is taking such great care of you much more than I could ever give you.." My ex-husband whispered caressing my cheek and let his hand linger there until he pulled away, "our children would have been extravagant, our first and only child would have grown up perfectly, just like you"._

"_I do have extravagant children" I sobbed happily as I corrected him, "six to be exact, they are all I could ask for"._

_He smiled at that, not mad just happy. "I'm happy. Just remember nothing was your fault and I will always respect your wishes.. Thank you"._

I left her mind quickly, making sure I didn't pry too deeply into her privacy. It was just like mine and Carlisle's… does that mean every one of us had similar ones, of our loved ones? I glanced over at the sobbing Rosalie and entered her mind, hoping she wasn't shouting in anger with her thoughts.

"_I didn't mean to do all that to them- they raped me! What else was I supposed to do so they didn't harm any other harmless girl? Please forgive me.. P-please" I cried into my mothers shoulder as I held her closely. She was stroking my hair and murmuring reassuring words in my ear while my Father held us both in his long arms._

"_You did what anyone would have done, my sweet Rose" Mother hushed kissing my forehead with love and care._

"_I would have done it myself if I could have, but alas you beat me to it my perfect little girl" Father laughed gruffly into my hair making me cry harder into them._

I pulled away from Rosalie's mind with a dazed expression, it had been the same for her too. How could this be happening? I went to Emmett's head quickly.

"_Look at yeah, all grown and buff!" My Father boomed out laughing grabbing me in a head lock and messing up my short hair with his gruff hands. It was just like before, I barely could remember but it fit in perfectly to the forgotten moments. _

"_Watch it you old fart! I can beat you up in no time flat!" I laughed punching his shoulder lightly but all I got back was a full blown punch to my chest- what the heck!? "THAT HURT!" I growled crossing my arms and stuck my tongue out at him._

"_Well of course it hurt, yeah big baby!" he barked out laughing again swiftly grabbing my ear and pulled- HARD. _

"_OW! Are you trying to kill me a second time?" I complained swatting at his hand that still held my soar and helpless ear, "yeah big meanie!"._

"_You two are such big idiots" My Mum's singing voice laughed and I felt warm arms circle me from behind._

"_Mum decided to join us! SWEET!" I shouted turning and lifted my Mum off the ground and swung her in circles laughing, "god I missed you guys both!"._

Emmett was more innocent than any of us had noticed, we knew he acted like a pestering child but he enjoyed the moment with his parents without thinking of the impossible- savoring the moment. I scowled at myself, I didn't do that, I offered them my problems and let them listen to my whining.

I sighed and went to Alice, mildly interested in the person or people that would come to her. She didn't remember much so I wanted to know who remembered her.

"_You might not remember me, but I'm Will, your twin brother" It was this man in front of me that I couldn't believe. He looked.. Strange. I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked, and looked. Nothing came back. He had raven locks but they were straight on his head- he was tall, way taller than me with bright brown eyes._

"_Twin?" I asked cocking my head to the side huffing a bit. It was so frustrating not knowing who your past family was, if this man was telling the truth._

"_You're older than me though- I was changed a year before you, I was the one who saved you from that tracker and turned you" he explained to me with a smile that I stared at for awhile. That smile seemed familiar, it range bells so he must be telling the truth._

"_Well howdy do!" I laughed running up and embraced him with all my might, I didn't want to go into that boring details about this and that, I wanted to get to know this man- well boy, as much as possible!_

"_Good to have you back" Will laughed picking up my small body and hugged me to his chest, "though you're not staying yeah hear?"._

"_Psch! I have a family that has very poor style and are going to die if I'm not there for support" I scoffed lightening the mood, hugging him back as tightly as possible._

It was a miracle for Alice I supposed, she had a memory keep sake that wasn't just of us. I felt a smile go on my lips for a second or two before my eyes landed on Jasper, he must be affected my all the emotions greatly, along with his own.

It got me wondering for a second of who came to him, it had to be someone related to Bella, someone who knew her- possibly knowing where she was.

I focused on Jasper before letting my thoughts drift into his own.

"_What's happening?" I asked the my parents that stood right before me, time no longer changing them. I was happy, ecstatic, to see them but it was impossible for them to be here, they were dead._

_They both smiled at me but it was Maw who stepped forward and embraced me silently. I was hesitant but eventually I found myself hugging her back, tightly._

"_You need to find your sister, Jasper" Pa' said making my head snap up and meet his knowing eyes. Pain ran through my body at the remembrance of what I had done to destroy her life. I felt so guilty and now I have let down not only Isabella but now I have let down Maw and Pa'.. I couldn't protect Isabella for them._

"_She left… it was all my fault, I'm so sorry Maw, Pa', it was my fault" I told them as sobs started to build up in my chest. Maw hugged me tighter but then she let go and held my face in her petite hands._

"_You did nothing wrong, you were protecting her- though you overreacted, but that is understanding" Maw told me rubbing her thumb on my cheek making me relax a bit. "You have to forgive yourself, sweety, you did what any older brother would do"._

"_But I made her breakdown and possibly lose the only true family she could have since you two are gone" I stated closing my eyes and mentally beating myself for being so foolish. Isabella was so hurt when she left, she was broken, all my fault. I knew Edward would never Rape my sister but it.. I don't know, I was just jumping to conclusions. To think I used to be a general…_

"_She has done the same thing you are about to do" Pa' stated winking at me fatherly. _

"_What do you mean? Is she here? You talked to her? Is she okay? What about that man that took her away?" I asked all of a sudden. I had to know if Isabella was okay, if she was somewhere safe away from that ridiculous man that probably the one who put us here._

"_Slow down, Jasper" Maw giggled patting my cheek before she stepped back to stand next to Pa'. "Bells' is fine, your Pa' talked to her and told her everything, she's on her way to you right now, that's why you have to get back home to her"._

"_How? How do I get out of here to her?" I asked in a rush, I wanted to go to her and apologize, hug her._

"_We don't know, you were sent here by that bad man" Maw sighed sadly, "but we had enough strength to get to you before he could have a chance to do more damage than he has already done"._

"_Don't trust him, you hear me Son?" Pa' asked sternly, a command._

_I nodded._

"_Good" Maw said smiling happily and squeezed my Pa's hand, "you have to realize this isn't your fault, you hear?"._

_I thought about it. I'm sure it would have gone down sooner or later because of that man that showed up. _

"_Yes I can" I stated honestly._

I pulled back from his mind. Bella was okay? She was okay and coming back to us?

We had to get back now before we miss her.

"How do we get out?" I asked finally, breaking the silence making all my family stop in their current break down and look up at me. "we have to get back home".

"How do we know that wasn't just a trap to get our hopes up?" Alice asked sniffling a bit as she hugged Jasper's arm to her chest.

"That's true, we have to think of the possibilities" Carlisle stated rubbing his eyes with a sigh, "it was real to us, but then again that man did something to us that we never would have thought possible. He wanted us to forget but instead we end up here, apparently in a sleep of some sort… it is confusing, going against all I know".

_I never feel this vulnerable, it doesn't feel right.. But my Father seemed so real and there's something in my stomach that's telling me it was all true._

I listened to Carlisle's thoughts and had to agree with him on both, I too felt helpless not knowing what to do and it was all true to me, my parents were as real as everyone around me..

"Then let's get out" Jasper stated standing up pulling Alice up with him, "Isabella is coming home and we have to be sure we're the ones there not that man…".

"Right" Emmett agreed pulling Rosalie into his arms and stood tall and proud.

"How do we get out though? There is nothing here, just pure brightness" Esme stated leaning against Carlisle in confusion.

"We all had our visits from the one's that we held dearest to us, they wanted us to forgive and move on with our lives, right?" I asked trying to come up with any conclusion. We had gotten that, they each were here to help, but just telling us to forgive ourselves wasn't the only thing they were pushing at. Jasper and Bella's parents had said that they themselves don't know how we got here but they wanted to stop him…

"They stopped that man, right before he could completely erase our minds, so in a way we're.. stuck in between" Jasper mumbled looking around at all of us before examining the room we were currently in.

"Stuck in between, it is reasonable, the process was stopped before our minds were wiped" Carlisle pointed out, "could he have said anything that might have hinted to how he did this" he waved around us.

"He had lifted his hand up" Rosalie noted, "and seemed to concentrate, but I have no clue what he could have possibly be doing besides making a scene.."

"This is his domain, his place because this was apart of the process, so it is apart of him- apart of his race meaning this is also connected to Bella" Emmett suddenly spoke up simply and laying down on the white ground and stretched out.

I stared at Emmett in shock, how did he come up with that? It was bloody brilliant!

"Emmett, you confuse me but I love you" Rosalie sighed kicking his leg lightly making him look up at her in a twisted look, "what?".

"I love you too and everything but that hurt!" Emmett complained making Rosalie roll her eyes dramatically.

I cracked a smile despite myself and shook my head in disbelief. Emmett came up with the most simplest thing that we all over looked and he was just a child by heart.

Wait.

Hurt.

Some of us felt physical pain when it came upon us, it was like we felt the pain a human would have felt. I glanced at everyone again. We all still looked like we were still vampire, so this might mean that this room has altered our physical structures.

"Do that again" I said out of the blue and quickly stood up from my spot on the floor, staring at Rosalie and Emmett, waiting for her to hit him.

"What?" Emmett asked confused as he sat up and looked up at Rosalie for answers but she shrugged, she too not understanding me.

I sighed, irritated a bit and went over to Emmet myself and raised my foot over his hand that lay at his side and before he could understand what was going to happen I slammed my foot down on it.

"YOUCH!" Emmett barked forcing his hand out from under my foot and held it to his chest, "why'd you do that, Eddie?".

"My name is not Eddie and I wanted to prove something" I grumbled adding a apology to him and turned to my family who was staring at me strangely, "we feel pain here".

It went quiet then as everyone soaked up the information.

"Yes this is true" Carlisle noted crossing his arms and leaned back against his heels, "but what can that do for us? It is only stating that we are vulnerable here".

"Bells' could get hurt" Emmett grumbled still rubbing his hand that I had stomped on.

"She said that all her kind's skin could be penetrated" I stated running a hand through my hair in irritation, how was this getting us closer to getting out? "We figured that out the hard way..".

"What else did Bella have that was different from us? Maybe this is a rest place, maybe this is where she went in the first place" Alice asked her hands busy playing with Jasper's sleeve

"She would probably 'jump' or whatever it's called" Rosalie mumbled shrugging.

"Problem- we can't jump" Emmett stated the obvious making us all glare at him before he raised his hands up in defense.

"So we need someone that can jump" Alice said happily jumping in her spot slightly, "Bella can do that!".

"We can't get a hold of Bella though, Alice" I sighed in exasperation.

"We can try" Alice said sticking her tongue out at me.

"We have nothing to try on" I said back to her in irritation.

_Trust me, Bella is my sister, remember what I saw._

I looked at Alice for a while before, trying to look through her to see what she was so desperate about but she wouldn't tell.

_Please._

I sighed and gave in, waving to Alice to do whatever she pleased.

Alice breathed in and screamed out making us all cringe at the shrill tone of her voice, "BELLA!?". Her voice echoed for awhile down the nothingness. How was this supposed to help?

"Alice?"

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any thoughts or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
